Beauty and the 2tailed Fox
by NycAngelKate6492
Summary: To save her older cousins, Kate goes in Ace and Rev's place as Tails's prisoner. Later, Prisoner turns into guest, then into friend.... and then into lover.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 8: The Ending tells the Truth  
Me: So this is the last chapter where the charas come back home and so now with the show.  
That morning, Kate came off a bus as she waves goodbye and walks into the house. Kate is now in her room where Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Raven, Tai, Guard and Shad, and Klimka are sitting on the mini dog beds. "Hey, guys, I'm back and man I needed that." Kate said. "Kate, you are back." Alvin spoke. Oh, these must be Sonic, Tails, and Naruto's would- be selves?" Kate pointed to Raven, Tai and Klimka. "Yep." Theodore nods. "Why don't they go home to their owners along with Shad and Guard too?" Kate said. "Yeah, it's for the best." Raven said. "See you guys later. You too Alvin- chan." Alvin blush as he waves good bye as she and the others left through the window. Kate smiles at this, knowing Alvin might to have a crush on Raven. "That was cool and they are cool." Kate shrugged. "So, how things are going while I was gone?" "How we were? How we were? Oh, we are fine." Alvin said, getting upset because he, his brothers and sister are going to tell Kate the truth as they nod at each other. "Kate, there is something that you need to know. We didn't stay while you were gone."  
"What?" Kate asked as her eyes's widen. "We needed you to tell you this so don't get worried or mad while we took care of them, we went on a adventure." Simon explained as Kate just stood there. "So, we ended up batting Evil Sonic and Evil Tails by ourselves." Theodore said. Jeanette then finished by saying, "So we made up lies while you were on vacation with your friends and team mates." Kate was in shock at the fact that her own guardian charas had lied to her for the first time. "What?!" Kate yelled. "You, dumb chara nerds!" "Kate, stop!" Theodore yelled back. Your four lied to me and I could go back to the beach, with those people!" "We are sorry!" Alvin apologized. Kate then pushed them into the mud outside and they made funny noises, loudly. Kate then started to laugh and the charas laugh along because they were right, making Kate mad and making noises to calm her down with horrible noises and Kate laughed from that. Kate came out, still laughing, "You are either the greatest heroes of all time or the stupidest charas that even live!" "We are sorry that we lied to you, Kate- chan," Jeanette said, "Who likes lies? Not us, but we need your answer." Meanwhile, Sonic is in the mountains, smelling the flowers until he saw Raven over him. "What the-?!" Sonic said. "Hey, there, I'm Raven. I'm your would-be self." Raven said. "Oh, cool, nice to meet you." Sonic held his hand up. Raven high - fived it and she and Sonic rushed off. Tails and Naruto then saw Tai and Klimka and they are so happy. "Cool, nice to meet our would- be selves." Naruto said. "I know." Tails said. Tai and Klimka high- fived their owners and walked off. Knuckles and Shadow saw their own would- be selves and smiled at each other. And so the chapter ends with Kate and her guardian charas laughing as they went back into Kate's house. The End! Me: The end of a another great story and coming up next is a surprise story and so read and review or else. (Author's note: This time is my Beauty and the Beast pardoy)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Prologue: Once Upon A Time  
Me: This is the beginning of my next story, that I want to do and so now with the show.  
Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young two- tailed fox prince living in a shining castle. Al through, he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then, one cold winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single white rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulse by her appearance, the prince only sneered at the present and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is always found from the inside. And when he dismissed her once again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to revel a beautiful enchantress named Peach(Super Mario Bros). The prince did his best to apologize but alas it was too late, for she have seen he has no trace of love within his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous half ghost/fox and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all lived there.  
Ashamed of his monstrous form, the fox boy counseled himself inside his castle, with a magic Chao Emerald as his only window to the outside world. The rose Peach had offered was truly a enchanted rose, which would bloom until his sixteenth year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would finally be broken. But if not, he would be doomed to remain a ghost for all eternity. As the years passed, he fall into despair and lost all hope.... for who could even love a ghost fox?  
"Beauty and the 2tailed Fox"  
ME: What a sad beginning, right guys? Terra: Yeah, how sad. Lilo: I agree with you on that one,Terra. Me: Don't worry, in the next chapter, the readers will meet me, you guys and my loyal dogs. Terra: Never mind, I feel so better. Lilo: Me too and can't wait until we show up. All:So read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:That Kate  
Me: This is the next chapter where, me, Lilo, Terra and my loyal dogs show up and so now with the show.  
That morning, we see a house on a hill until a girl came out of the house and began to walk towards the small town. She is a tall, thin superhero girl who is 16 years old with dark brown eyes, her long beautiful black hair is in a high ponytail, she had on glasses that change color, she is wearing a dark blue sweater and under it, is a blue turtle neck shirt, a red plaid skirt that reaches her knees, white leggings and purple and white sneakers with pink laces and around her neck is a golden locket with her name on it. Her name is NYC Angel Kate 6492 aka Kate J. Belle. With her, are four dogs. One is a German Shepherd with light brown eyes and wears a red collar and has on a matching cap on his head. He is Alvin. The second one is hound with light blue eyes and wears a blue collar and had on matching glasses on his face. His name is Simon. The third is a chihuahua with light green eyes and wears a green collar. His name is Theodore. And the last one is a blue poodle with light blue eyes and wears a purple collar and has light brown hair in a ponytail and also had on a pink sun visor with a heart hair clip and had light purple glasses on her face. Her name is Jeanette. Kate had a purple back pack with a bubble in the middle and black stapes with a book inside, as she saw some birds flying around her. After that Kate and her loyal dogs walked across the bridge, singing.  
Kate: Little town, it's a quiet village. Everyday like the one before. Little town, full of little people. Walking up to say.... People then pop up, saying 'hello' and other people came to walk, work and shop. There goes the baker with his trays like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning, just the same. Since the morning that we came. To this poor provincial town. "Good morning, Kate!" Greeted Launch pad as he walked to the front of 'DarkWing Duck's Bakeshop'. "Morning, Launch pad." Kate replied. "Where are you heading?" Launch pad asked. "The downtown library! I have just the best story ever. It is about this robot girl fell in love with a human boy and she traded her voice to a witch..." Kate began. (Author's note: My authoress friend Erin's Little Robot Parody.) "Sorry. Can we talk later? I'm a bit busy." Launch pad said and looks in the window, "Honker, will you get Gosalyn out of those donuts? We need those! Hurry up!" Kate shrugged so did her dogs and walked off, while MajorRika and MajorMonroe watched her.  
MajorRika and MajorMonore: Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question. Dazed and distracted, can you tell? Mrs Puff: Never part of any crowd. Merlin: Cause her head's up on some cloud. Everyone(but Kate, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette): No denying she's a funny girl, that Kate. Kate jumped on the back of a trolley, while other people say hello. Rocko: Hello! Rouge: Good day! Rocko: How is your family? We now see Star talking to Tucker, while Varalie is behind him glaceing and holding a rolling pin. Star: Hello! Tucker: Good day! Star:How is your wife? Varalie whacked Tucker's head. MajorRika: I need 6 eggs. Chris Thorndyke: That is too expensive. Kate, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette: There must be more than this provincial life. Kate then jumped off the trolley and entered the library and was greeted by a teenage girl with brown hair, brown eyes, a pink shirt with a heart in the middle, blue jeans and red and white Nike shoes. "Ah, Kate." the girl said. "Good morning, Carrie. Came to return the book I have borrowed." Kate handed her the book. Finished all ready? You sure read fast." Carrie smiled. "Yeah, I couldn't put it down. Do you have anything new?" Kate asked, while she searched through more books.  
"Sorry, not since yesterday." Said Carrie. "It's okay. I think I borrow.... this one." Kate handed Carrie a green book. "The Dragon King by slpytlak? But I thought you have read this twice!" Carrie grinned. "Oh, but it's a great story, and a classic. Far off places, sword fights and some wonderful music." Kate sighed, dreamily with shining anime eyes. "If you really like it, then it's yours." Carrie smiled, when she gave her the book. "But about-?" "No worries. I will explain to Danny. He will understand." "You certain?" asked Kate, while she stepped outside. "Hey, I insist." Carrie shrugged. "Oh, thank you! Thank you very much!" Kate said happily, while Huey, Dewey and Louie watched her walking with Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette. Huey, Dewey and Louie: Look there she goes. That girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well. Women: With a dreamy far - off look. Men: And her nose stuck in a book and her dogs by her side. Everyone: What a puzzle to the rest of us, is Kate. Kate sit on the edge of a fountain with two rabbits named Yin and Yang.  
Kate: Oh, isn't it amazing? It's my favorite part because, you'll see. She showed the rabbits the book. Here is where he meets his new friends. But he would not know the truth until he gets older. "Come along, children." Lola called her children, while Kate read her book. Kate, with her dogs walking next her, walked past the hat store, where Lindsay and Duncan watch her. Lindsay:No wonder that her name means beauty. Her looks have no parallel. Duncan: But behind that fair facade. I'm afraid she's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us. Yes, very different from the rest of us is Kate. Wind geese flew by, until one goose was shot and fell. A evil with guardian chara with cat ears and tail named Yoru, carrying the bag to catch the dead geese, but missed and put it inside the bag. Yoru then ran towards a hedgehog, which is 'handsome', had emerald green eyes. He wore a black jacket with blue flames on the arms, a black shirt, black glasses, black jeans with flames on the bottom, and a black belt with a sliver buckle, and black/blue shoes. He's Evil Sonic the Hedgehog.  
(Author's note: Lilo and Terra made sicking sounds like this, "Oh, yuck!!") "Wow, you didn't miss a shot, ES! You must be the greatest hunter in the whole world." Yoru said. (Author's note: Lilo now said this,"Hey, right") "I know that." Evil Sonic grinned. "No beast alive stood a chance against you and no girl for that purpose." Said Yoru as he followed Evil Sonic. "It's true, Yoru and I got my eye on that one." Evil Sonic said, as he pointed at Kate. "You means the inventors's cousin?" Yoru asked in disbelief. "She is the one! The lucky girl I'm gonna marry. "But she's-" "The perfect girl in town." "I know but..." Yoru got hit on the head by Evil Sonic's pistol."That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?"  
"Well, of course you do! Duh!" Yoru replied as he rolled his eyes. ( A/N)Me:puts earplugs in.) Evil Sonic: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her. I said she's gorgeous and I feel, Here is town there's only she. Yoru then tapped Evil Sonic 's leg, watching Kate walking by with Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette. Who is beautiful as me. So I am making plans to woo and marry Kate. Evil Sonic saw Kate walk by and he follows her, while Evil Erin, Evil Alyssa and Evil Mina watched him. All three girls: Look there he goes, Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Evil Sonic, oh he is so cute. Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute. Kate kept reading her book with Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette walking next to her, while Evil Sonic is having trouble with the people walking around. People:Hello/ Good day/ Mais qui/You call this bacon/What lovey grapes/Some cheese/ten yards/one pound/I'll get the knife. Evil Sonic: Excuse me, please let's me through. People: This bread/those fish/it's stale/they smell/ Madam's mistaken. Kate: There must be more than this provincial life. Evil Sonic: Just watch, I'm going to make NYC Angel Kate 6492 my wife.  
The people gathered around and eventually surround Evil Sonic. Everyone: Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special. A most peculiar Mademoiselle. It's a pity and sin. She doesn't quite fit in. But she really is a funny girl. A beauty but funny girl. She really is a funny girl! That Kate! "You mind? My girl is trying to read here!!" Theodore yelled with a angry mark which made Kate turn around and the people went back to what they're supposed to be doing. Rolling her eyes, she kept reading her book, until Evil Sonic jumped in front of her. "Hello, Kate." "Hey, Evil Sonic." Said Kate, until Evil Sonic took the book from her. "Evil Sonic, may I have that book back please?" she asked, annoyed. "How can people read this stuff? There's no pictures!" Evil Sonic looked at the pages. "Well, some people use their imagination." Kate said. "You know, Kate, it's time that you get your head out of these books," Evil Sonic tossed it in the mud, as Jeanette went to get it back,"And paid attention to more important things like me."  
Evil Erin, Evil Alyssa and Evil Mina sighed lovingly which made Theodore stick his tongue out and point his finger in his mouth making Alvin and Simon giggled, while Kate cleaned her book after Jeanette had got it out from the mud and give it to her. She smiled as she pets Jeanette on the head and stood up. "The whole town's been talking about it. It's just not right for a girl like you to read. Soon, she starts getting ideas and thinking....." That's when a girl's voice called out and said,"Oh, please like you know any better, ES."  
Kate then turned around and smiled as two girls ran towards her. One is a girl with light brown eyes, long black hair and is wearing a purple shirt with a star in the middle, long green skirt with a spider on it and black shoes, had a green watch on her left arm and around is a green necklace with her name on it. Her name is Lilo is 15 years old who is one of Kate's best friends. And standing next to her is another girl who is also 15 years old, with light blue eyes, middle length blond hair and is wearing a long black shirt with a yellow T in the middle, brown shorts, white goggles on the top of her head, and brown army boots, had on a same green watch like Lilo's on her right arm and on her left arm is a old charm bracelet that her mom made for her when she was a baby. Her name is Terra, another one of Kate's best friends. "Why, Evil Sonic, you are positively primeval." Kate said. "Hey, thanks, Kate. Why do you and I take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my trophies?" Evil Sonic asked as he puts his arm around her, escorting her. "No thanks, maybe some other time." Said Kate. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette nodded in agreement when she said that.  
"What's wrong with her?" Evil Erin asked. "She is crazy." Evil Alyssa answered. "He's gorgeous." Evil Mina sighed as Lilo and Terra just rolled their eyes at that. (Author's note: Lilo and Terra also hate fan girls of anti - toons a lot.) "Evil Sonic. I have to go and help my cousins. Goodbye." Said Kate. Yoru laughed, "Those crazy old toons, the only help they needs is how to be inventors." Evil Sonic laughed too. "Hey, don't talk about my cousins that way!" Kate said with a angry mark at them and Theodore stick his tongue at them. "Yeah, don't talk about her cousins that way!" Evil Sonic bonked Yoru on the head. This made Alvin, Simon and Jeanette giggled. "Her cousins are not crazy! They are geniuses and heroes!" Lilo said, standing up for Kate like she always does, until they heard a explosion, coming from Kate's house. She ran worried with her dogs and Lilo behind her, as Terra just looked at them and sighed as she follows her friends, while Evil Sonic and Yoru laughed as Evil Sonic hit Yoru on the ground.  
Kate ran to the basement and opened the doors, with smoke pouring out. In the basement, there are two boy humanoid animals who are her older cousins; one of the them is in a barrel as the other is helping him to get out, until it broke. The boy rabbit has blue eyes and is wearing a black and yellow outfit, His name is Ace Bunny, Kate's first cousin who is 18 years old. And standing next to him is a tall, thin roadrunner with dark green eyes, his feathers are orange to match his beak and feet and is wearing a black and red outfit. His name is Rev Runner, Kate's second cousin who is also 16 years old like Kate is. "Ace and Rev?" Kate asked, while she went downstairs, coughing. "How the heck did that happen?" Ace asked as Rev pulled the barrel off him, along with his pants but he pulled them back up. "Are you guys okay?" Kate asked them. "Yeah, squirt. I'm about to give up on this hunk of junk!" Ace kicked the machine and then hopped about, whining and holding his foot. "Well, Ace, you are always saying that." Kate said a smile. Lilo and Terra nodded in agreement.  
"Well, I mean it this time! There is no way that Me and Rev can get this bonehead contraption to work!" Said Ace. "Yes, you guys will. And you will win first place at the fair this afternoon." Said Kate. "Hmph!" Ace crossed his arms stubbornly. "And we can become world famous inventors, Ace, just think about it." Said Rev. "You really believe that, Kate?" "I always have." Yeah, me and Terra have faith in you two." Lilo agreed as Terra nodded again. "Well, what are we waiting for then? We'll have this thing fixed in no time! Can you hand me that wrench right there?" Ace slid under the machine to fix it, while Kate picked up the tool. "So did you and your dogs have a good time in town today?" "I got a new book. Uh, Ace and Rev..... do you guys think I'm weird?" she asked. "What? Our little cousin weird? Where did you get a idea like that from?" Rev asked. "I don't really know." She handed Ace the tool, "It's just I'm not so sure I fit in here. There is not very much people to talk expect for Lilo and Terra, and my dogs; Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette." "What about ES? He's a handsome fellow." Said Ace. "Sure he he may seem handsome, but is absolutely nothing like his good side and he is extremely rude.(Sigh) I don't know, guys. He is not the one for me." Kate sat down, upset. "Yeah, he is also a jerk." Lilo continued. "I agree with you on that one, Lilo, he is a huge jerk, who likes nobody but himself." Terra finished. "Well, no worries because this invention's going to start a whole new life for us. I think that's done. Now, let's give it a test." Ace turned on the machine and the three and the dogs cringed... but it didn't explode like before. The machine began to chop wood. "It works!" Kate smiled. "It does? Hey, yeah, it does!" said Rev. "You did it, you guys really did it!" Kate hugged Ace and Rev."Hitch Black Beauty up, Kate." Ace exclaimed, "Me and Rev are off to the fair." A log then hits Ace on the head, knocking him out. "Bye! Ace and Rev! Good luck!" Kate, later in the day, called as Ace and Rev rode off on a wagon as Black Beauty pulled. "Good bye!" said Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette to them as well. "Good bye, Kate. And you guys take care while Me and Ace are gone!" Rev called back as they left. Me: In the next chapter, Ace and Rev come upon a castle and meet Tails. so read and review or else.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Ace and Rev comes upon the Castle  
Me: This is the next chapter where things get crazy and now with the show.  
"Hmm. We should have been there by now." Ace muttered while looking at the map while Rev and Black Beauty looked nervously as a owl hooted, "I suppose I should have paid more attention of where we was.... hey, wait a minute." Ace then pulled on Black Beauty's strap and Black Beauty stopped so Ace and Rev could look at a decrepit sign at the point of a fork in the path. "Avery...." Rev started to say before Ace looked up and said,"Well, let's try this way." Ace motioned Black Beauty, who looked to his right and saw a foggy scary- looking road that disappeared into the forest. Black Beauty then looked at the left. The road to the left seemed a bit more cheerful than the road to the right.  
Black Beauty then just shrugged and began to walk to the left, but Ace stopped him. "No, no, no, no, come on, it's a shortcut." Ace assured and Black Beauty hesitantly walked down the right road,"We will be there in no time." And so, Black Beauty continued down the dark road, still pulling the wagon along. Then, among the trees, the shadow of a spotted hyena ran along the horde of the trees. Black Beauty stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the hyena's sadistic growling. "Wait a second, this can't be right!" Ace looked back at his map, "Where are you taking us, Black Beauty? Maybe we'd better turn around...." Black Beauty obeyed but ended up bumping backwards into a tree. Then, a flock of bats flew out of the tree and Black Beauty, completely freaked out, ran off, still pulling the wagon that Ace and Rev's machine was in.  
Ace and Rev wasn't lucky, due to the fact, that Black Beauty got so scared that he accidentally knocked Ace and Rev off. With Black Beauty was out of sight, Ace and Rev then looked around nervously. "Oh, no, we are lost." said Rev at once. "Black Beauty...." Ace called, his voice shaking. "He's gone." Then, they heard low growling/purring and they turned their heads slowly and saw a trio of hyenas named Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, with more hyenas packs behind them, slowly approaching them. Then Ace and Rev screamed and began running for the sake of their lives. The hyenas chased after them. Then, the next thing they knew, Ace and Rev rolled down a steep hill, trembling head over heels. When that was over, Ace and Rev looked up and saw an iron gate and fence. Ace and Rev then looked behind them and saw that the hyenas were in hot pursuit. Ace and Rev ran up to the gate and cried, "Help! Hey, is someone in there! Help!!" then, the gates flew open and Ace and rev fell in before the hyenas could get to them, they slammed the gates shut, causing the six animals to fall away. Ace and Rev then sighed in relief but then yelped as Banzai grabbed their left feet with his teeth.  
Pulling their legs loose and throwing off the hats, Ace and Rev turned around and let out a gasp of amazement.... what they saw before them across the bridge was a huge castle. Then, lighting flashed in the sky and it began to rain. Ace and Rev frowned, but wasted no time in getting up the stairway and knocking on the huge front doors. The doors slowly creaked open and Ace and Rev heisted a bit. They then went inside and stepped into the foyer. They looked around and saw a huge stairway and a few open doorways. The room was dark and Ace and Rev walked cautionary around. "Hello?" Ace called and his voice echoed. No response came, so he tried again. "Hello?" "Poor guys, must have lost their way in the woods." A male voice spoke, concerned. "Keep it down! Maybe they will go away." Another male voice said. Ace and Rev then looked around for the source of the male teenage voices. "Is someone there?" "Not one word, Hubie! And you two over there don't help him. I mean it, not one word!" The second voice hissed. "Look, We don't mean to intrude or anything, but you see... My brother and I have lost our horse and We really need a place to stay for tonight." Rev then said, nervously.  
"Aw, come on Donald. At least have some heart." The third voice said. "Shut up!" The second voice growled. The next thing Ace and Rev heard was what sounded like a snapping noise. "Ow, ow, ow! You bit me!" the second voice yelped. "Sure, sirs! You both are welcome here!" the fourth voice greeted. "Okay, seriously. Who said that?" Ace asked, annoyed. "Uh, We are over here." "Over where?" Rev wondered. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He and Ace turned slowly and came face to face with two hedgehogs who are blue and black and a humanoid black and white penguin. He has blue eyes, a orange beak, and wears a red hat and a yellow scarf. This must been Hubie the Penguin. The blue hedgehog has green eyes, white gloves and red shoes and he looks at least 16 years old. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog and the black hedgehog with red marking on his arms, quills, legs, and around his eyes who are also red, and wears white gloves with golden bracelets on them and black/red/white hover skates with golden bracelets around the ankles. He is Shadow the Hedgehog. "Hello." Ace greeted. He and Rev totally got started, jumping back wands and landing on their backs.  
They stood back up again. "Incredible." "Oh, way to go, Hubie. Now you guys have done it! Just peachy, nice one." The second voice moaned in annoyance and a duck stepped out of the shadows. He has white fur, a blue sailor suit with a red bow tie and a matching cap on his head. His name is Donald Duck. "Oh, hi there, we were ah - ah - ah - Achoo!" Rev sneezed a sneeze, causing Donald's face to fog up. Rev wiped his nose with a tissue while Donald wiped his own face. "Jeez. you guys are completely soaked to the bone and skin. "Come on, why do you two rest by the fireplace?" Sonic said, guiding Ace and Rev to the parlor. "Thank you..." Rev said sickly. Unknown to any of the six, a shadowed figure with pitch- green eyes watched them and rushed off. "No, Sonic, NO! You know what the master will do if he finds them here!" Donald protested, but Sonic ignored him.  
"I demand that you - ow! Stop - ow! Right there - ow!" Donald yelped as he tumbled down the staircase three times on every 'ow!' He then saw Sonic was letting Ace in a soft red armchair in front of the fireplace. "No, no, no! Anything but the master's chair!" Donald exclaimed in panic and at that moment, a Grey dog with a red collar with a diamond shaped license rushed past and his name is Tramp. "I am not seeing this!" Donald placed his hands over his eyes. "I am so not seeing this!" "Well, hey there, boy." Rev chuckled, patting Tramp on his head. Tramp then made a footstool by putting his body underneath Rev's feet. Then, a tall imaginary friend named Wilt came up and placed a blanket around Ace and Rev. "Here, you go, my good sirs." He spoke. "Hmm, now this is service." Ace smiled. "All right, that's gone far enough. Look, I'm in change around here and-" Donald got almost run over by a tea cart with a young teenage girl, with long orange hair hold by a red bow, matching eyes, and wears a red dress with a black line in the middle, white leggings and black ballet shoes. Her name is Blossom, she is the leader of the Power Puff Girls but can't be because of the spell.  
Next to her, is a humanoid echidna with red fur, purple eyes, and on his chest was a white "V", long hair and he wore white gloves with spikes at the knuckles, a brown Indiana looking hat, brown vest, brown belt, and red shoes with yellow and green lines and sliver logo shaped on top. He is Knuckles, he can't be strong due to the spell. And with them, was a young girl with orange hair, orange eyes, and wears a white short sleeved shirt with a yellow vest over it, an orange skirt, white socks, and dark brown shoes. This is Hazuki, she is a witchling but she can't do it due to the spell. "Would you two like some hot tea, sirs?" Blossom offered as she poured a cup of tea. "It'll have you guys warmed up in no time." Knuckles added. "No, no tea...." Donald muttered with his face in the carpet and stood up, exclaiming angrily. "No tea!" Blossom then gave Hazuki the tea and the little girl put in two sugar lumps and gave it to Ace. "Here you go, mister." "Thanks, kiddo." Ace smiled as he drank the tea. Suddenly, the door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blew into the room, making the fireplace go out. Blossom and Knuckles were shaking while Hazuki hid behind them. "Uh- oh....." Hazuki said nervously. Ace and Rev shook nervously and in a terrified manner. In the open doorway was a tall, dark brown fox with pitch- green eyes, and who was about 8 feet tall. The fox boy had a black jumpsuit with orange gloves, belt, collar, boots, and T within P logo, he had ecto- green goggles, his tails have a black tail braces with a orange T within P logo, and a long black cape with an fox- shaped broche on it. Plus, the fox seemed to have two tails behind him.  
As the monster came furiously into the room while growling, Ace and Rev continued to shake nervously. "There is a stranger, no, make that, two strangers in here...." the fox boy growled in a tough, gruff mean- like voice as his eyes turn brighter green. "Uh, Master. Just let me explain." Hubie began nervously, "You see, these two poor guys were lost in the woods, they was cold so I-" he was cut short when the fox roared so loudly, his voice was like a strong wind. Hubie shook nervously now as Sonic and Shadow hid behind him, looking scared themselves. Donald then came out of hiding from under the carpet and stepped next to Hubie, saying," Master, I'd like to take this moment to say- I was against this from the start! It was their fault, I was trying to stop them!" he pointed accusingly at Hubie, Sonic and Shadow. "But did they listen to me? No, they did not so they-" the fox roared loudly again and Donald yelped, ducking behind Shadow. Ace and Rev looked to their right and then when they looked to their left, they found themselves face to face with an fox, who sneered at them. Ace and Rev then screamed and backed away. "Who are you guys? What are you two doing here?" the fox growled viciously, as his eyes went from green to blue. "Well, my brother and I were lost in the woods, and then...." Rev then said, his voice shaking. "You two are not welcome here!!" the fox snapped. "We are so sorry...." Ace stuttered nervously, his eyes focused only on the ghost/fox and the fox noticed this. "Who are you guys staring at??" the fox hissed. "Oh, nothing." Rev lied. "So, you guys have come to stare at the Ghost Fox, is That it!" the fox accused as his eyes flashed green again. With that, Ace and Rev raced for the door on 'Ghost Fox' but the fox blocked their way on 'is That it'. "Please, wait! Again, My brother and I mean no harm here! We just want a place to stay in, that is all!" Ace exclaimed in a scared tone. The fox paused. "I will give you guys a place to stay!" the fox growling and grabbing them by their arms with his hands. "No, Please! We didn't mean- Nooo!" Rev shouted as the fox dragged him and Ace away. Ace and Rev started to kick and scream before the fox slammed the door shut. Hubie, Sonic, Shadow, Donald, Blossom, Knuckles and Hazuki only sighed sadly, unable to do anything else. Me; Oh, no, things look bad here but in the next chapter, Me and my loyal dogs had ended up making a deal with Tails and so read and review or else.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:A Deal Is Made  
Me: This is the next chapter where again Me and my loyal dogs make a deal with Tails to take my cousins's place in the castle and so now with the show.  
The next day, Evil Sonic and Yoru looked through a bush at Kate's house. Evil Sonic was wearing red formal attire for a special event.... "Kate's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh, ES?" Yoru smirked. "Yep, it is her lucky day." Evil Sonic agreed. He walked off, letting go of the bush branch that he held and it slammed in Yoru's face, and got some leaves got stuck in his mouth. Evil Sonic turned towards a group of people, who were preparing for the wedding(apparently a mlie away from Kate's house), and Evil Sonic said," I'd like thank you guys for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in and propose to the girl!" Everyone laughed heartily, except for Evil Erin, Evil Alyssa and Evil Mina, who were crying their eyes out. Evil Sonic turned towards Yoru and said," Now, Yoru, when Kate and I come out of that door, you..." "Oh! I know, I know!" Yoru nodded excitedly as he picked the thread. "I strike the band!" He then started to conducting a band that played 'Here comes the Bride' at a fast pace. The music stopped when Evil Sonic slams a tuba over Yoru's head. "Not yet!" Evil Sonic growled angrily. "Sorry, ES." Yoru spit out from inside the instrument, with his lips sticking out from the mouth piece.  
Meanwhile, Kate is reading her book inside of her house, with Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette laying down next to the table, until a knock was heard; she puts the book down and walks to the door. Kate reaches up and pulls down a viewing device. She peeks through and sees an accurate fish- eye view of Evil Sonic. Kate rolled her eyes and moaned, she opened the door. "Evil Sonic, what a pleasant.... surprise." Kate said. As she said that, Alvin rolled his eyes and frowned at him. "Isn't it though? "I'm just full of surprises. You know, Kate, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day...." Evil Sonic pauses by a mirror and was cleaning out his teeth by licking, "This is the day your dreams come true." "So, what do you know about dreams, Evil Sonic?" Kate asked. "Plenty, here picture this," Evil Sonic plops down the chair and props his mud - covered feet on Kate's book as Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette who are grossed out scoot over the other side of the table,"A big hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, my little wife, massaging my feet," Kate is disgusted, while Evil Sonic continued, "While the little ones play with the dogs. We will have six or seven."  
"More dogs, like Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette?" Kate asked. "No, Kate! Not your mutts, I mean real boys like me," said Evil Sonic. "Oh, really, imagine that," Kate picked her book, places a mark on it, and puts it back on the shelf. "And do you know who that wife will be?" Evil Sonic asked. "Oh, let's me think," said Kate. "You, Kate!" said Evil Sonic which made Alvin and Simon grossed out but Theodore and Jeanette got mad. Kate ducked under Evil Sonic's arms,"Evil Sonic, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say." Evil Sonic pushed the chairs out of the way, until he reaches Kate and traps her against the door,"Say you will marry me." "I'm very sorry, Evil Sonic, but.....but," Kate looks at Theodore who reaches for the doorknob making Kate smiled, "I just don't deserve you!" Theodore twists the knob and the door opens; Kate ducks under Evil Sonic as he trembles out of the door and into the mud. The band begins to play, while Kate threw Evil Sonic's shoes out and slammed the door. Yoru is still directing the band until he saw Evil Sonic's feet. Yoru cuts the band and saw Evil Sonic with a pig on his head until it slipped, glancing at him. "So, how'd it go?" Yoru asked.  
Evil Sonic picks up Yoru by the neck, "I will have Kate as my wife, make no mistake about that!" Evil Sonic drops Yoru into the mud and walked away. "Touchy!" said Yoru as the pig nods. Meanwhile, Kate pokes her head out of the door with Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette,"Is he gone?" Her dogs nods. "Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that rude, brainless...." Madam Evil Sonic, can't you see it. Madam Evil Sonic, his little wife. Kate was dressed as a wife and kicks the bucket, scaring the animals. Her dogs then shook their heads and said, "No sir, not our owner, she guarantee it. She want much more than this provincial life." Kate runs off to an open field with Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette after her, overlooking a beautiful valley. I want adventure in the great white somewhere. I wanted more than I can tell. Simon gives Kate a dandelion and she blew it with her hands. And for once it might be grand. To have someone understand. I want so much more than they have got planned.  
Suddenly, Black Beauty runs into the open field, as Kate looks at him and knowing that Ace and Rev are not with him. "Black Beauty, what are you doing here?' Kate stopped Black Beauty, "Where is Ace and Rev? Where are they, boy? What happen? Oh, we have to find them; you have to take me and my dogs to them!" Kate began to unhook the cart. During the night, Black Beauty brought Kate, wearing a cape with Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette walking next to her on the horse, to the castle, with the gates in the front of them, Kate wondered where Ace and Rev are, "What is this place?" Black Beauty is getting nervous, knowing what a bad place this is, but Kate calmed him down,"It's okay, Black Beauty, calm down." Just then, Kate gasped as she and her dogs went through the gate, and picked up Ace and Rev's hats,"Oh, guys...."  
Back at the castle, Donald paced, slowly while Hubie, Sonic, and Shadow crossed their arms, "Couldn't keep quiet, could we?" Donald asked. "Just had to invite them in to stay didn't we? Serve them tea; sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch!" "We were trying to be hospitable," said Hubie. Meanwhile, Kate entered the castle,"Hello, is anyone here? Hello, Ace and Rev? Are you guys here?" "Ace and Rev!" Alvin, Simon, and Theodore called. "Ace and Rev- chan!" Jeanette called. In the kitchen, Blossom was washing the dishes as Knuckles dried and put them up, until Hazuki came, "Aunt Blossom, Father, there is a girl with dogs in the castle." "Hazuki, I am not letting you make these wild stories," said Blossom. "No, really, Aunt Blossom, I saw her." said Hazuki. "Not another word! Now help your father!" Blossom continued washing the dishes, until a female black and white penguin with green eyes, a red rose on her head, and a necklace named Marina, Hubie's girl came in, "A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!" "See, I told you." said Hazuki. Back with Donald, Hubie, Sonic and Shadow, Donald began to explain the rules, "Irresponsible, devil- may- care, waxy - eared, slack- jawed...." Hubie used his hand as a puppet, mocking Donald as Sonic and Shadow put their hands over their mouths, trying not to laugh. "Ace and Rev?" They turned around and saw Kate and her dogs walked past them. "Did you guys see that?" Sonic asked as they watched Kate, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette from the door.  
Sonic then gasped, "It's a girl with dogs!" "I know it's a girl!" Donald said. "Don't you guys see? She is the one, the girl that we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!" Shadow cheered as he ran. "Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Donald catches up to Shadow, Sonic and Hubie. Kate and her dogs keep looking around to find Ace and Rev until Hubie and Donald opened the door that leads to the tower. The door creaks, which got Kate's attention. Donald hid behind the door, while Hubie, Sonic and Shadow rushes off to the stairs. So they went down the stairs and the time that they got to the bottom, Hubie, Sonic and Shadow had hid themselves. "That is funny, I'm sure that was someone.... Is anyone here?" Kate asked.  
"Kate?" Rev's voice came from the cell. "Ace and Rev!" Kate with Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette rushed towards the cell and saw Ace and Rev, when she picked the torch. She saw Ace and Rev, as they poked their heads out. "How did you find us?" Ace asked. "Oh, your hands are like ice," Kate felt Ace's hands as Rev coughed, "I got to get you guys out of here!" "Squirt, We want you and your dogs to leave this place," said Ace. "Who did this to you guys?" she asked. "There is no time to explain, you must go, now!" said Rev as he coughed again. "I wouldn't leave you two!" said Kate. Suddenly, the creature's hand grabbed Kate's shoulder and whips her around, causing her to drop the torch, "What are you doing here?!" It was the ghost fox, who locked Ace and Rev! "Run, Kate!" Rev yelled. "Who is there?, who are you?" Kate is nervous, while she looked around in the darkness. "And please don't hurt us." Simon shivered, holding Alvin, as Theodore and Jeanette got in front of them with Kate.  
"I'm Tails, the master of this castle!" the ghost fox, who we now know as Tails, growled. "I have come for my cousins. Please, let them out! Can't you can't see that Rev is sick?" Kate asked. "Then they shouldn't have trespassed here!" Tails snapped. "But they could die. Please, I will do anything." Kate begged to save Ace and Rev. "There is nothing that you can do. They are my prisoners," Tails replied, as he walked away. "But there must be something that I can...." Kate stopped when she got a idea and she called,"Wait!" Tails stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Kate looked back at Ace and Rev, and then came into the light. "Take me and my dogs instead." She pleaded. Alvin and Simon gasped as Theodore and Jeanette said,"What?" "You?!" Tails growled, turning away, and his expression changed as he looked back at Kate, and asked in a calm tone,"Let me get this straight, you and your dogs would take their place?" "Kate, don't! You don't know what you are doing!" said Ace. She didn't listen and asked Tails,"If I did, will you let my cousins go?" "Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever," said Tails. Kate ponders for a bit and realizes she can't see who she is talking to,"Come to the light." Tails drags his feet slowly, then his whole body into the beam of light. Kate's eyes widen, as she saw Tails and gasped and looked away. Simon covered his eyes in the front of Alvin as they, Theodore and Jeanette gasped. "No, Kate! We won't let you do this!" said Rev. Kate didn't listen, when she steps into the light, facing Tails, in his ghost form,"You have my word." "Done!" Tails went to the cell door, unlocking Ace and Rev. Kate put her hands on her face and fell on her knees as her dogs hugged her, while Ace and Rev rushes to her. "Now, Kate, listen here, Me and Rev have lived our own lives for you and your dogs," said Ace. Tails began to drag Ace and Rev away from Kate and her dogs. "Wait!" called Kate. "Kate!" Rev yelled as he and Ace were dragged away by Tails. "Wait!" Kate yelled again. Tails went outside, dragging Ace and Rev. "No, please! Spare our little cousin, please!" Ace begged. "She is no longer your concern!" Tails threw Ace and Rev into the car,"Take them to the village!" The car drove away, as Kate and her dogs watched from the tower and she began to cry. Meanwhile, Tails walked up the stairs, until Hubie came to him,"Uh.... Master?" "What?!" Tails asked, angrily. "Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room," said Hubie, but Tails let out a loud snarl, as he glanced at Hubie, until Tails walked past Hubie, Sonic and Shadow. "Then again, maybe not." Sonic sighed. Tails enters the cell, where Kate is crying because of he did. "You didn't even let me say goodbye. I will never see them, again! I didn't get to say goodbye," Kate cried a little. Tails felt so guilty and thought for a moment, remembering what Hubie said. "I will show you and your dogs to your room," said Tails. "My room?" Kate is surprised,"But I thought....." "Or would you rather stay in the tower?" asked Tails. "No," Kate answered. "Then follow me," said Tails. Tails, now with Hubie, Sonic and Shadow, led Kate and her dogs to her room. Kate looked around the hallway and looked scared and runs to catch up with Tails. Tails then looks back at Kate and sees a tear form at the corner of her eye as her dogs looked down sadly. "Say something to her," said Shadow. "Huh?" Tails asked,"Oh," he looked at Kate,"I hope that you like it here," Tails looked at Shadow, who is telling him to go on,"The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like, except for the West Wing." "What is in the West Wing?" Kate asked. Tails stopped and turned to face Kate, "It's forbidden!" he said angrily, until he continued walking, as Kate followed him. Tails then opened the door, as Kate and her dogs got into her new room. "Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend you," said Tails. "Dinner, invite her to dinner," Hubie whispered. Tails calms down," You will join me for dinner," and then he began to yell in a threatened voice,"That is not a request!!" Tails slammed the door and Kate gasped, until she turned away. Kate then runs to the bed and flings herself onto it, finally breaking down and crying so does Alvin and Simon next to her on the carpet while Theodore and Jeanette sat on the bed next to her head looking down sadly. Me: Oh, no. and in the next chapter, Evil Sonic makes a plan to throw Ace and Rev into the house of loons and Tails tried again to invite me to dinner. so read and review or else.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: No One's Like Evil Sonic  
Me: This is the next chapter where we have to hear a annoying song about someone first. Lilo: Yeah, for Mr. Bonehead himself. Terra: Who is that? Me: Not you, Terra, Lilo means ES. Terra: Oh, no, I am gonna to be sick. Me: Me too and so now with the show.  
Meanwhile, in town, it was snowing outside, almost like a blizzard. Inside the town's tavern, Evil Sonic sat in his armchair in front of a roaring fireplace. He was now back to wearing his outfit again. "Who does she think she is?!" Evil Sonic muttered angrily. "That girl has messed with the wrong Anti- Toon! No one says 'no' to Evil Sonic!" "Darn right!" Yoru agreed as he walks over to Evil Sonic, carrying two huge mugs full of beer. "Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated!" Evil Sonic growled as he snatched the mugs from Yoru and threw them into the fireplace. "Why, it is more than I can bear!" "Uh...more beer?" Yoru asked, stupidly. "What for? Nothing helps! I am disgraced," Evil Sonic groaned before he put his hands on his face. "Who? You? Never!" Yoru said as he tried to cheer Evil Sonic up. "ES, you have to pull yourself together." With that, Yoru began to sing. Yoru: Gosh, it distubs me to see you, Evil Sonic, Looking so down in the dumps. He stretched Evil Sonic' s mouth to make it a smile but ended up getting punched into Jack Spicer, Hannibal and Wuya's table. Yoru immediately got back up. Every guy here would to be you, Evil Sonic, Even when taking your lumps. Evil Sonic turned away in a grumpy manner and crossed his arms. There is no person in town as admired as you, You are everyone's favorite guy! Everyone is awed and inspired by you, And it's not very hard to see why!  
Evil Erin, Evil Alyssa and Evil Mina went close to Evil Sonic and sighed. (Author's note: Me: Oh, brother.) No one is slick as Evil Sonic, no one is quick as Evil Sonic, No one is next as incredibly thick as Evil Sonic, For no man in town half as manly, Perfect, a pure paragon. You can ask Jack Spicer, Hannibal, and Wuya, And they will tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on. As the song goes on, Yoru pulled Crocker's belt whose pants fall to the ground. Yoru jumps up and wraps the belt and wraps around Evil Sonic's neck, who flexes and breaks off. Yoru continued to dance around, until Terrance, Draco and Kisame grabbed him and were fighting with each other. Then everyone grabbed their cups and cheered for ES. The song ends like this, Everyone:My, what a guy! Evil Sonic!! Terrance, Hannibal and Wuya then picks up the chair, where Evil Sonic sat. (Author's note: Terra: Oh, finally, it's over, and I feel so much better now, Me: Me too, thank goodness.) Yoru tried to get out of the way but the chair landed on him, flat. Everyone cheered until Ace and Rev came in. "Help, someone help us!" Ace shouted. "Ace and Rev?" Dark Oak asked. "Please, please! We need your help!" Rev is scared. "He got her; he's got her locked up in the dungeon!" "Who?" Terrance asked. "Kate! We must go, not a minute to lose!" said Ace. But before they know it, they were humiliated and throw outside into the snow. And Evil Sonic and Yoru now have a evil plan and it is not good. Outside, Ace and Rev are only ones, while no one else is outside. "Will no one help us?" Rev then asked.  
Back at the castle, Kate kept crying while her dogs are asleep, until she and her dogs heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Kate asked. "Blossom and Knuckles," Blossom said, from outside. Kate opened the door and Blossom, Knuckles, Hazuki and her fairy Rere came in. "We thought you would like a spot of tea," said Blossom. "But you..." Kate stepped back, until she bumped into a tall girl with blond pigtails. She wore a pink tutu and pink ballet shoes, she's Dee- Dee. "Whoa, careful," said Dee- Dee. "This is impossible," Kate sat on her bed. "I know it is, but here we are," said Dee- Dee. "Told you, she was pretty, Aunt Blossom," said Hazuki. "All right, Hazuki," Blossom poured the tea and gave the cups to Hazuki and Rere. Hazuki gave it to Kate,"Thank you." Rere gave the teas to Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette. "Arigato!" "Rere!" Rere smiled. "You know, that was a very brave thing, you did." said Knuckles. "We all think so," said Dee- Dee. "But I have lost my cousins, my dreams, everything," Kate is upset of what happen as Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette looked down. "Cheer up Kate; it will turn out all right in the end, you'll see," said Blossom, "Opps! Jabbering on, when there is dinner to get to the table. Come on, Hazuki, Rere," said Blossom as she and Knuckles left.  
"Bye!" said Hazuki as she and Rere left and closed the door. "Well, now, what should we dress you in for dinner?" Dee-Dee asked. "Let's see what I got in the dresser," she ran to the dresser, until she found a pink dress,"Ah, here we are, you look great in this one!" "That is very kind of you but I'm not going to dinner," said Kate. "But you must!" said Dee-Dee, Donald came in and cleared his throat,"Dinner is severed." Meanwhile, in the dining room, Tails is pacing around, impatiently, while Hubie, Sonic and Shadow watched. "What is taking her so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?!" Tails snapped. "Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl has lost her cousins and her freedom all in one day," said Shadow. "Master, have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be the one who can break the spell?" Hubie asked. "Of course I have!" Tails yelled. "I am not a fool!"  
"Good, you fall in love with her and she fall in love with you and Poof! The spell is broken. We will be human and have powers again by midnight," said Hubie. "Oh, it is not that easy, Hubie, these things take time," said Sonic. "But the rose has already began to wilt," said Hubie. "It is no use, she is so beautiful and I'm....well, look at me!" Tails snapped. Hubie, Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, until Shadow said, "Well, then you must help her to see past all that." "I don't know how," Tails turned away. "Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman," Shadow ordered as Tails did. "Ah, yes, and when she comes in, give her a dashing, big smile. Come, come show me the smile," said Hubie. Tails smiled, but showed them his sharp teeth. "But don't scared the poor girl," said Sonic. "Impress her with your rapier wit," said Hubie. "But be gentle," said Shadow. "Tell her, a lot of complements," said Hubie. "But be sincere," said Sonic. "And above all," Sonic and Shadow then both said,"You must control your temper!" The door opened, as Hubie gasped,"Here she is." Tails stared at the door, thinking that it is Kate, but it was Donald. "Good evening," said Donald.  
Tails glanced at him,"Well, where is she?" "Who? oh, the girl. Yes, the, ah girl. Well, actually, she is in the process of ah, circumstances being what they are, oh dear," Donald saw Tails glaring at him, "She is not coming." "What?!" Tails ran in fast speed, as Hubie, Sonic, Shadow and Donald followed him. "Your grace, your eminence!" said Donald, while Tails jumped over the stairs, "Let's not be hasty!!" Tails stopped in the front of the door, where Kate is in, and pounded on the door three times, "I thought I told you to come down for dinner!" "I'm not hungry!" Kate yelled from inside. "You come out or I will break down the door!" Tails yelled. "Master, I could be wrong but that is not the best way to win the girl's affections," said Hubie. "Please, attempt to be a gentleman." said Donald. "But she is being so difficult!" Tails glanced at the door. "Gently, Miles, gently," said Shadow. "Will you and your dogs come down to dinner?" Tails asked, calmly. "No!" Kate answered. Tails pointed at the door, facing his servants. "Ah, ah, perfect gentleman." said Donald. "It would give me great pleasure, if you join me for dinner," Tails 's fur is literally on the edge, as he clanged his fist. "We say please," said Donald. "Please," Tails said. "No, thank you!" said Kate, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette. "You can't stay in here forever!" Tails yelled. "Yes, I can!" said Kate. "Just watch us!" Theodore called. "Fine, than go ahead and starve!!" Tails really had enough,"If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" Tails ran to his room and slammed the door. "Well, that didn't go very well at all, that did it," said Shadow. "Sonic, you and Hubie stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is a slightest change," Donald ordered. "Yes, sir!" Hubie saluted. "Well, I guess, we better go downstairs and start cleaning up," said Donald as he and Shadow left. Tails enters his room, throwing things out of his way, "I ask nicely, but she refuses. What a.... what does she want me to do, beg?" Tails picks up the magic chao emerald, "Show me the girl," The magic chao emerald shines, then it glows green, revealing Kate, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette and Dee- Dee. "Look, the master is not that bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a second chance?" Dee- Dee asked. "Sorry, I don't want get to know him. I don't have anything to do with him!" Kate is still mad at him for what he had done. "And Kate will never do it." said Theodore. Tails then pulls down the chao emerald, "I'm just fooling myself. She will never see me anything..... but a monster," Tails looked away and placed the Chao Emerald on the table, as the rose lost one petal. Tails had his hands on his face, upset, "It's hopeless." Me: In the next chapter, we heard a another song. Terra: Oh, no, not again. Lilo: But Terra, it's a good song named Be Our Guest. Terra: Never mind then, I love that song. Me: Me too, Terra and so read and review or else.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Be Our Guest  
Me: This is the next chapter where a good song is heard and so now with the show.  
During a quiet night, in the castle, Kate opened the door and poked her head with Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette to see if anyone's there, but there is no one. Since there is no one in the hallway, she and her dogs went out of her room and began walking past the curtain, where there are two penguins behind the curtain. "Oh, no," Marina giggled. "Oh, yes," Hubie is flirting with his girl. "Oh, no!" "Oh, yes, yes, yes," Hubie chased Marina out of the curtain. "You have made me burnt before by accident." said Marina. Hubie grabbed her and began to hug her, "Don't worry, I won't do it this time." The penguin couple giggled, until Hubie looked up and saw Kate. He accidentally drops Marina and Sonic came over to help her up. "Oh, no, she has emerged!" said Hubie. "Yeah, no kidding." Sonic agreed. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Blossom is about put the little witchlings in their beds,"Come on, Hazuki. Into bed with Rere and the others." Hazuki yawned,"But I'm not sleepy." "Yes, you are." said Knuckles. "No, I'm not." Hazuki went to sleep. "I work and I slave all day long, and for what?" groaned Head Chef, " A culinary masterpiece has gone to waste!" "Oh, stop your grousing, it has been a long night for all of us," said Blossom. Donald is wiping his hands on the napkin,"Well if you ask me, she was just being stubborn," Donald threw the napkin in the cupboard," After all, the master did say please." "But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he will never break the...." Blossom said, while Kate and her dogs entered the kitchen.  
Donald interrupted, "Splendid to see you out and about, young lady. "I'm Donald. I'm head of the household. Donald was about to shake Kate's hand but Hubie, Sonic and Shadow pushes him aside, each shaking her hand. "This is Hubie and they are Sonic and Shadow," Donald said, rolling his eyes. " It is nice to meet you, little lady," said Hubie while he kissed her hand. Sonic and Shadow just sighed after wards. Donald then pushed them aside, "Is there anything that we can do to make your stay more comfortable?" Donald asked, until Hubie pushed him aside.  
"I am a little hungry," Kate answered. "And so we are." Simon said. "You are?" Blossom faced everything else, "Hear that? She's hungry! Start the fire," Head Chef turned on the stove, "Break out the sliver, and wait for the China." "Remember what the master said," Donald whispered. "Well, too bad, I'm not letting this poor girl to go hungry," said Shadow. "Okay, fine! A crust of bread and a glass of water, and then...." said Donald. "Donald, I'm surprised at you, she is not a prisoner, she is our guest," Hubie said," We must make her feel welcome here," Hubie then led Kate," Right this way, miss huh...." "Kate J. Belle, but you call me Kate." Kate said to Hubie. "What a cool name." said Sonic. "Well, keep it down." Donald said with a look of worry on his face as he walked over to the door, "If the master finds out, it will going to be our necks." "Yeah, yeah, of course." Sonic said, "But what is dinner without a little..... I dunno..... music?"  
He then let go of the door and walked through, and Donald ended up getting hit by the door and he was hurdled into the air, as he shouted,"Music?!" The next thing Donald knew, he landed in a big bowl. Kate and her dogs approached the dining room where everything is dim until spotlights appeared, shining on Hubie, Sonic and Shadow. "Good evening, Miss Belle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you tonight," Hubie said, as Danny tossed the top hat and Tucker tossed him a stick,"And now we invite you to relax, let us put up a chair," Timmy and Jimmy sat Kate on the chair as her dogs sat on the table next to her,"As the dining room proudly presents,..... your dinner," Sonic and Shadow show her the servants, who got the dinner stuff and began to sing, while Kate and her dogs watches. Be.... Our.... Guest, be our guest. Put our service to the test, Tie your napkin around your neck, miss. And we provide the rest. Danny has wrapped a napkin around Kate's neck but she took it off and put it on her lap. Danny's hands put on his waist. Soup du jour, hot hors d' oeuvres. Why we live to serve, Try the Grey stuff, it's delicious. Kate dripped her finger on the Grey stuff and tasted it so did Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette. Don't believe me? Ask the dishes, They can sing, they can dance. After all, miss, this is France, And the dinner is never second best.  
Hubie then handed her the menu. Go on unhold your menu, take a glance and then you'll Be our guest, yes, our guest, be your guest. Other people got the servings and Kate and her dogs tried them. Beef ragout, cheese souffle, Pie and pudding en flambe. Donald poked his head out of the pie, but Sonic set it on fire, which made Donald toasted and fainted. We will prepare and serve with flair, A culinary cabaret. You are alone and you are scared, But the banquet's all prepared, No one is gloomy or complaining, While the people's entertaining, We tells jocks, I do tricks, With my fellow fire sticks. Amu, Tadase, and Rini: And it's the perfect taste, That you can bet!! Sonic: Come on and lift your glass, You have won your only past, To be our guest. If you are stressed, it's fine dining we suggest. All: Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest! Donald wiped the pie off, until he panicked and told everyone to stop, before they are busted. Donald dragged Amu into the spotlight, until Donald looked around nervously, while Amu ran off.  
Shadow: Life is so unnerving, For a servant who is not serving. Donald, smiled nervously and tried to walk away, but Shadow held him. He's not whole without a soul to wait upon, Ah, the good old days where we are useful. Donald noticed it was snowing from the inside and looked up to see that it was Yaya and Dachi shaking the salt. Suddenly those good old days are gone, Ten years stuff were rusty, Needing so much more than dusting, Needing exercise to prove our skill. Shadow let's go of Donald by accident, until Donald got his head stuck to the cake. Most days, we just lay in the castle, Flabby, fat and lazy, You walked in and upsy- daisy. Shadow then jumped on the spoon, causing Donald to get out of the cake, sending him flying, again. Blossom and Knuckles: It's a guest, it's a guest, Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed. Wine's been poured and thank the Lord, I've had the napkins freshly pressed, With dessert, she'll want tea. And Kate, that is fine with me, While Kairi and Rima does the cups's soft shoeing, My tea will be bubbling, it'll be brewing, It will get warm, piping hot. Blossom then saw a spot on the teapot. Heaven's sake, is that a spot? Clean it up, we want the company impressed. Luna and Diana cleaned up the spot and placed it on the cart. Blossom and Knuckles pushed the cart into the dining room. "We've got a lot to do. Blossom and Knuckles stopped in the front of Kate. Is it one lump or two? For you our guest. All: She's our guest. Blossom and Knuckles: She's our guest. All: She's our guest, be our guest, Our command is your request, It's ten years since we had anyone here, And we are obsessed! With your meal, with your ease, Yes, indeed, we aim to please, While the candlelights's still glowing, Let us help you, we will keep going.... Hubie and everyone: Course by course, One by one, Until you shout, "Enough I'm done!"  
Kate, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette gasped in excitement, when she saw a chandelier lifted down from the ceiling to five feet from the table. Then we will sing you to sleep as you digest, Tonight, you'll prop your feet up, But for now, let's eat up. Donald is still worried, but he changed his mind and started dancing. Be our guest, be our guest, Be our guest, be...our...guest!! Donald is still dancing, until Hubie, Sonic and Shadow pushed him out of the way for a finishing pose in front of Kate. The song ended, as the servants took a bow, while Kate and her dogs applauded. "Oh, Bravo! That was wonderful," said Kate. "Thank you, thank you, Kate. Good show, wasn't it everyone?" Donald yawned, as he looked at his watch, "Oh, look at the time. Now it is off to bed, to bed." "Donald, I can't possibly go to bed, not now," said Kate,"This is my first time in the enchanted castle." "Enchanted," Donald chuckled,"Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" Donald then glared at Sonic and Shadow, angrily, "It was you two, wasn't it?" Donald, Sonic and Shadow began to fight. "I figured it out for myself," Kate corrected, as Donald, Sonic and Shadow stopped fighting, "I would like to look around, that is if it's right." "Oh, would you and your dogs like a tour?" Hubie asked. "Wait a minute, Hubie. I'm not sure if it is a good idea," Donald whispered to Hubie, "We can't have her go wandered around in certain places, if you know what I mean." "Perhaps, you can tell me. I'm sure that you know everything there to know about the castle," said Kate. "Well, I still know, since I lost my memory....actually, yes, I do," said Donald. Me: We have the tour of the castle but me and my loyal dogs had decided to go the west wing and so read and review or else.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:The West Wing  
Me: This is the next chapter where we have decided to go the west wing and now on with the show.  
In the hallway, Kate, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Jeanette(walking), Hubie, Sonic, Shadow, Donald, and Tramp walked around, while she kept looking around, while Donald kept yapping about the castle. They have gone to the the hall of armor, until Kate was nowhere in sight. "And here..." Donald explained,"Uh...Miss Belle?" Meanwhile, Kate and her dogs stopped and stared at the stairs that she never seen before;she was about go up, until Hubie and Donald blocked her, smiling nervously. "What is up there?" Kate asked. "Well, that, oh, nothing," Donald answered,"Absolutely, nothing of interest in the West Wing. Dusty, dull and boring." Hubie nodded in agreement. "Ah, ha, so this is the west wing." said Kate, smiling. "Nice going, Donald!" Sonic glancing at Donald. "I wonder what he is hiding up there," Kate is getting curious. "Uh, hiding? The master is not hiding anything," said Hubie.  
Kate passed them, walking upstairs, "Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Donald and Hubie dashes in the front of here; "Perhaps, Kate, would you and your dogs like to see something else," said Donald," We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to..." Kate kept walking past them,"Maybe later." Donald and Hubie dashes in front of her, again. "Uh, the gardens or maybe the library, perhaps?" Hubie asked. "Wait, you have a library?" Kate is amazed. "Oh, yes, indeed!" said Donald. "With books!" said Sonic, while Kate walked downstairs with them,"Gads of books!" said Donald.  
"Mountains of books!" Forest of books! "Cascade.... of books!" "Swaps of books!" "More books than you will read in a lifetime, Books on every subject even studied....." Donald and Hubie kept marching off, with Sonic, Shadow and Tramp followed them. But Kate and her dogs didn't follow them and decided to see what Tails is hiding. Her excitement begins to dwindle, though, when she entered the hallway leading to Tails' s room. As she walks down the hall, she stops to look at the mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting her concerning look while Simon hold Alvin who hold his paw. Kate walks very slowly, as she reaches to the end of the hall and finds a closed door, with gargoyle handles.  
She takes a deep breath, then reaches out and opens the door. Kate is truly shocked that everything in his room is totally wrecked and destroyed. Kate went inside and wanders around, looking, until she knocks over the table, but she caught it. Kate saw his bed, totally destroyed, until she turns her head and started at the shredded picture on the wall so did her dogs. She raised her eyebrows and lifts the shreds up to the picture. 'He looks familiar,' Kate thought, until she quickly turned her head and looked at the enchanted rose in the glass. She walks over the table, as her eyes transfixed. "It is so pretty." Simon said, with gleam in his eyes. Kate moves the bell glass, leaving the rose unprotected. Kate and Simon was about to touch it, until a shadow falls over her. She gasps, when she saw Tails! Tails has been to the balcony and sees her; he jumped back into the room and slams the jar back on the rose. Tails turned his attention to Kate; glancing at her. "Why did you come here?" Tails growled. Kate backed away, scared,"I'm sorry."  
"I warned you never to come here!" Tails blocked her. "I didn't mean any harm," said Kate. "Do you realize what you couldn't have done?!" Tails trashed the furniture, which made Kate backed away and her dogs hid behind her, scared,"Please.....stop." "Get out!" Tails shouted as he keep wrecking more furniture, which Kate ran out of his room, "Get out!!" Kate flees out of his room with Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette and decided to leave the castle, never to return again. Back in his room, Tails calmed down; until he realized that he scared her.  
Tails just put his hands on his face, looking sad. Kate ran downstairs, wrapping a cape around her, as she passed Donald and Hubie. "Kate, where are you going?" Hubie asked. "Promise or no promise. Me and my dogs can't stay here for a another minute!" Kate opened the door. "Oh, no, wait, please wait," Donald begged, but it was too late. Kate left, as Hubie and Donald were sad that their hope is lost. Outside, during the blizzard, Kate rode Black Beauty to get away from the castle with her dogs running next to her. She begins to ride through the forest, but Black Beauty stops. She gasps, when she saw hyenas, growling at her, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Black Beauty. Black Beauty began to run with Kate on his back and Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette running next to her, but the hyenas began to chase them. One hyena was beside Black Beauty and was about bit his leg but missed. The hyenas has surrounded them but Kate grabbed a stick and hit two of them on the head, causing them to hit a tree. She then gasped as a another hyena grabbed her cape, dragging her to the ground.  
Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette gasped and tried to help her, but they were blocked by a another hyena whose paw had swiped Simon across his face, making him scream in pain. Kate then screamed as a another hyena is about to jump on her, but it was grabbed by Tails. Tails held the hyena, tightly and let a ghostly wail at the hyena and threw it in mid- air. Tails came close to Kate, as the hyenas glancing at Tails. Tails keep fighting them until one of them had bit him on his arm, but he threw it off into the snow. The other hyenas scream and ran away in fear.  
Tails then looked at Kate, with a huge wound on his arm. Tails looked at her despairingly, and collapsed onto the snow. Kate was about to get Black Beauty, but her conscience took over, as she saw Tails looking sadly at her, with tears in his eyes. Kate came towards Tails and wrapped her cloak around him and lead Black Beauty back to the castle, with Tails on him. Inside the castle, Blossom poured hot water on the bowl, while Kate soaks a rag as she tried to clean the wound on Tails' s arm, who is licking it. Alvin, Simon, who now has a bandage over his nose, Theodore and Jeanette are lying down by the fireplace and looked disgusted themselves. "Here, now, don't do that!" said Kate, but Tails growled at her, while Hubie, Sonic, Shadow, Donald, Tramp, Blossom, Knuckles, Hazuki, Rere and Marina stepped back. Kate tried to put the rag on the wound on his arm,"Just... hold still!" She touches the rag to the wound and Tails screams in pain. The others took cover because of that. "That hurts!!" Tails yelled. Kate had enough, "If you hold still, it wouldn't hurt so much!" 'Well, if you haven't ran away, this wouldn't have happen!" said Tails. "If you haven't frighted me, I wouldn't run away!" "Well, you shouldn't have been to the West Wing!" Well, you should learn to control your temper!" Tails was shocked and was about to say something, but he felt defeat,while the others came out knew the whole thing. "Now hold still," Kate said,"This may sting a little." Tails then turned his head away. He shut his eyes tightly and bit his lower lip as he hold still as Kate cleaned his deep wound. Kate looked up to him and said, "By the way.... thank you for saving me and my dogs." Tails opened his eyes and turned towards her. Hubie, Sonic, Shadow, Donald, Tramp, Blossom, Knuckles, Hazuki, Rere, and Marina came out of the hiding spot. "You are welcome." Tails said calmly to Kate with a smile. Now, he feels warm and cuddly on the inside. Me: Oh, wow, me and Tails have started to like each other and so read and review or else.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:Something There  
Me: This is the next chapter where Evil Sonic and Yoru has a plan to throw my cousins into the house of loons and so now with the show.  
Back in a quiet village, where everyone is asleep, Evil Sonic and Yoru are still in the tavern, but they are with a man, sitting across them, "I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while," said Wiseman, Evil Sonic tossed him a bag full of money, "Okay, I'm listening." "It's like this," Evil Sonic explained, "I have my heart set on marrying Kate, but she needs a little persuasion." "Yeah, turned him down flat," Yoru chuckled until Evil Sonic elbowed Yoru, causing the cup stuck to his mouth. "Everyone knows that her cousins are lunatics. They were in here tonight, raving about a ghost fox in the castle," Evil Sonic explained. "But Ace and Rev are harmless," said Wiseman. Evil Sonic pounded on the table, "The point is, Kate would do anything to keep them from being locked up." "Yeah, even marry him," Yoru said. Evil Sonic then gave Yoru a death glance, while he covered himself with the cup. "So, you want me to throw her cousins into the asylum, until she agrees to marry you?" Wiseman asked, while Evil Sonic nodded, smirking evilly,"Oh, that is despicable," Wiseman chuckled evilly, "I love it!" Meanwhile, at the house, Ace and Rev are packing a few things they need.  
"Well, if no one can help us, then fine we will do it ourselves! Kate is our cousin and we will find our way to get her and her dogs out of there!" Ace and Rev left the house and began to walk back into the woods but they had no idea that two familiar girls in their hero forms followed them, but lucky for them, the carriage stopped in the front of the house, where Evil Sonic, Yoru and Wiseman are. Evil Sonic entered the house, with Yoru behind him,"Kate, dogs, Ace and Rev?" "Oh, well, I guess it is not going to work after all," Yoru was about to leave, but Evil Sonic grabbed him by the tail, walking outside, "They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we will be ready for them! Yoru," Evil Sonic threw the cat chana into the snow,"Don't move from that spot, until Kate, her dogs and her cousins come home!" "But....but I...." it was too late, Evil Sonic and Wiseman left, leaving Yoru outside.  
"Aw, nuts!" Yoru pounded on the cartwheel, until more snow piled on him. Back at the castle, on a beautiful day, Tails, Hubie, Sonic, Shadow and Donald watched Kate, walking around in the snow, with Black Beauty, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette. Black Beauty nudged her from behind. Kate smiled and hugged him, until Tramp ran passed her and went into a pile of snow. Tramp then jumped out of the snow and jumped into Kate's arms, as she hugged it, smiling. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette just looked at each other and smiled as well. Tails watched her, while he placed his hand on his bandaged arm, smiling, "I have never felt this way about anyone," Tails smiled, "I want do something for her....but what?" "Well, there are the usual things....flowers, chocolates, promises you don't attend to keep....." Donald explained. Sonic and Shadow just yawned at that and they both said,"Boring!!" "No way, Donald. It has be something very special, something that sparks her interest....I have got it!" said Hubie.  
Inside the castle, Tails led Kate, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette to a set of doors, with no one on them. "Kate, there is something I want to show you," Tails opened the door, but closes quickly, "But first, you have to close your eyes." Kate looked at him questionably. "It is a surprise," said Tails. Kate closed her eyes, while Tails waved his hand in the front of her face, making sure that her eyes are really closed. Tails quickly opens the door and leads her in. "Can I open them?" Kate asked. "No, not yet," Tails said, "Wait here," Tails began to open the curtains, while Kate stood there, with her eyes still closed. "Now, can I open them?" Kate asked. "All right, now," Tails smiled. Kate opens her eyes and gasped of what she is seeing. A gigantic library filled with books. "I can't believe it. I have never seen so much books in all my life!" Kate said in excitement.  
"Oh, wow!" Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette gasped as well. "You... you like it?" asked Tails as he walked next to Kate. "It's wonderful!" Kate happily answered. "Then, it's yours," said Tails. "Oh, thank you very much," said Kate. Meanwhile, Donald, Hubie, Sonic, Shadow, Blossom, Knuckles, Hazuki, Rere, and Marina watched, but the witchling and the fairy can't see. "Oh, would you look at that?" Blossom asked. "Ha- ha! I knew it would work!" said Hubie. "What, what works?" Hazuki asked. "This is one of your greatest ideas that you ever came with, Hubie." said Sonic as Shadow nodded in agreement. "This is very encouraging," Donald smiled. "Isn't this exciting?" Marina asked. "But, me and Rere can't see," said Hazuki. "Come along, kids. There are chores to be done in the kitchen," said Blossom as she walked with the others down the hallway. "But are they talking about? What is going on? Come on, Aunt Blossom," said Hazuki. In the dining room, Tails and Kate are at the table, having breakfast.  
Kate begins to eat, until she gasped and saw Tails, gobbling up his food with no table manners. Blossom, Knuckles, Hazuki, and Rere looked back,while Kate looked away, while Tails wiped his face off with his sleeve. Hazuki gave him the spoon and he took it. Kate then watched as Tails is having a hard time. Hazuki snickered, but Blossom, Knuckles and Rere glanced at her, causing her to stop. Kate puts down the spoon and lifts the bowl as if it was a toast. Tails smiled and did the same. They toasted and began to slip their breakfast out of their bowls. Outside, Kate and Tails are going to feed the birds, while she places some birdseed in Tails' s hands. She smiled, as Tails was about to feed the birds, while she sing in her mind. Kate: There's something sweet, And almost kind. But he was mean, And he was coarse and unrefined. But now he's dear, And so unsure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before. After Tails was having a hard time, Kate helped Tails by making a trail of birdseed and the two smiled. Kate glanced at Tails, smiling sweetly, but looked away as she went over to a tree. And now, Tails begin to sing in a soft tone. Tails: She glanced this way, I thought I saw, And when she touched, she didn't shudder at my claw. Tails then turned away, pretending as if he was not paying attention to Kate. No, it can't be, I' ll just ignore. He looked back at Kate, smiling. But then again, she's never looked at me that way before. Kate went behind the tree, while putting her hood down, smiling. Kate:New and a bit alarming, Who'd have thought that this could be? True, that he's no Prince Charming. Kate looked at Tails,smiling, as Tails was covered with birds. But there's something in him that I simply didn't see. Tails smiled, until Kate threw a snowball on his face. Kate chuckled, as Tails smiled evilly, picking a big snowball. While Kate and Tails are having a snow ball fight, Donald, Hubie, Sonic, Shadow, Blossom, Knuckles, and Marina watched. Hubie: Well who have thought? Blossom: Well bless my soul. Donald: And who'd have known? Sonic and Shadow: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own? Knuckles: It's so peculiar. All: We'll wait and see, A few days more, There maybe something that wasn't there before. Inside, Tails hung Kate's coat and sat next to Kate, who is reading the book in the front of the roaring fire while Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette lay down next to her. The others watched them, still smiling. Donald: Well perhaps there's something that wasn't there before. "What?" Hazuki asked. Blossom: There maybe something there wasn't there before. "What's there, Aunt Blossom?" Hazuki asked, but Blossom hushed her and Rere,"I will tell you, when you are older," Blossom smiled at Hazuki and Rere. Me: Oh, wow, In the next chapter well there is a another good song in it. and so read and review or else.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Human and Powers Again!  
Me: This is the next chapter where a another good song is heard and now on with the show.  
The next day, Donald stood on the first step with a pointer as the servants stood a yard in front of him and Tramp stood next him with a big clock that read twelve hours, thirty- six minutes and twenty- five seconds. "All right, then. Now you know why you're all here," said Donald, "We have exactly twelve hours, thirty - six minutes and twenty- five seconds to create the most romantic atmosphere known to man or ghost," Donald chuckled,"Or ghost." Everyone was staring at him, thinking that he's a moron. Donald then sighed," Right," Robin and Beastboy pushed the rolling table next to Donald, with a rose, in the jar on top," May I remind you?" said Donald and began using the pointer, tapping the jar which will cause to break, while the servants gasped. "If the last petal falls from the rose, the spell will never be broken!" Robin and Beastboy pushed the table away, very quickly.  
"Now you all know your assignments? Half of you go to the East Wing, half of you go to the West Wing, and the rest of you, come with me," said Donald, but the people and animals walked off, followed by Tramp, and accidentally shoved Donald to the front step, until Hubie, Sonic, Shadow, Marina, Blossom and Knuckles rushed to him. "Lighten, up, Donald," said Hubie as he helped Donald up. "Yeah, let nature takes it course," said Blossom. "Come on, it is obvious there is a spark between them," Sonic added."Yes, I know, but I don't see any harm in fanning the flames a little," Donald and the others walked to the side of the staircase, "Besides, they must fall in love by tonight if we ever expect to be human and have powers again."  
"Ah, yes, human again," Shadow sighed. "And powers again," said Blossom. "Yes, think what that means," Hubie added. Hubie: I'm be cooking again, Be good looking again. Hubie then wrapped his arms around Marina and Blossom. With some beautiful girls on each arm, When I'm human again, Only human again, Poised and polish, And gleaming with charm. Hubie hugged Marina and nuzzled her cheek. "I'll be courting again, Chic and sporting again. Blossom: Which should cause several husbands alarm. Knuckles: I'll hope down off the shelf, And tout de suite, be myself. Hubie, Blossom, and Knuckles: We can't wait to be human again. In Kate's room, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Kuaki were cleaning, until they danced. Tadase, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Kuaki: When we are human again, And have powers again, When we are useless and weaklings no more, When we are human again, And have powers again. Dee- Dee then sat on the dresser. Dee-Dee: Aw, man, won't it all be so neat, "I'll wear lipstick and rouge, And my powers will be huge, While easily fit through the door, I'll exude savoir faire, I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair, It's my perfect human again. Back at the stables: Blossom and Donald: When we are human again, And have powers again, When the world once more starts making sense. Donald walked inside, where Sonic is washing Black Beauty.  
Donald: I'll unwind for a change. Sonic: Really? That would be strange. Donald was getting streamed. Donald: Can't help it if I'm t-t-tense? Donald calms down. In a shack by the sea, I'll sat back slipping tea, Let my early retirement commence. Donald threw a towel at Sonic, which made him angry, until he got a devilish idea. Far from fools made from wax, I'll get down with brass tacks. Sonic then used the towel and whipped Donald. And Relax!! Servants: I'm human again. Later, the servants are cleaning Tails's room, while Tramp passed the rags. So sweep and the dust from the floor, Let's some light in the room, I can feel, I can tell, Someone might break the spell, Any day now...., Shine up the brass on the door. Jake cleaned the brass door knob. Alert the dust pail and broom. Darien swept the dust with a broom and a dust pail. If it all goes as planned, Our time may be at hand, Any day now! While DJ and Geoff rolled up the carpet, Marina, Zoey and Renee came to the window. Marina, Zoey, and Renee: Open the shutters and let in some air.  
The girls open the curtains, while Blossom told Cody and Trent where to put certain items. Blossom: Put these here, and put those over here. Cody and Trent did, while Starfire and Raven swept some more dust towards the window. Servants: Sweep up the years of sadness and tears and throw them away. The dust fell out of the window and landed on Donald, who has instructing Dash, Stitch and Wormtail, holding snow shovels. Meanwhile, all the servants are mopping and sweeping in the ballroom, still singing. We'll be human again, And have powers again, When the girl finally sets us all free, Cheeks will bloom, We're assuming again, We'll resume our long- lost joie de vivre. Ed, Edd and Eddy are shining the armor hallway and suits, while Tramp walked past them. We'll be dancing again, Holidaying again, And we are praying it's A.S.A.P. Tramp went over the chair and saw Luna and Artemius, until Tramp chased them all way to the ballroom, leaving a trail of dirt. When we cast off this pail, And we're stand straight and walk tall.  
The servants chase Tramp, Luna and Artemius out of the ballroom. And we're finally be human again. Back at the library, Kate, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Tails sat at the table, as she read Romeo & Juliet, while Tails watched her, smiling and his eyes half closed and her dogs lay down next to her. "For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo," Kate finished and closed the book. Tails let out a sigh, until he sat up, "Could you read it again?" "Here, you can read it," Kate handed the book to Tails, but he was nervous. "Okay...." Tails opened the book and looked at the writing. Tails sighed sadly, "I can't." "You mean you never learned?" Kate asked. "Well I did, but just a little. It's been so long," said Tails. "Well, I'll help you with that," said Kate, while she turned the pages to the beginning," Let's start here." "Okay," Tails smiled," Twoe?" "It's two." Kate corrected. "Two, I knew that," Tails began to read carefully. Outside, the servants cleaned everything, including the windows. We'll be dancing again, We'll be twirling again, We'll be whirling around with such ease. In the garden, Donald acted as a traffic signal, until Serena ran over Donald with a wheelbarrow, by accident. When we are human again, And have powers again, We'll go waltzing those one-two-threes. Timmy planted more plants, while Cosmo and Wanda trimmed bush plants, making animals. We'll be floating again, We'll be gliding again, Stepping, striding, As fine as you please. After the yard work was finished, Donald put on a sign that says,'Don't step on the grass', while Hubie turned on the water valve, making the fountain turned on. Like a angel always does. Knuckles turned on the valve as well. I'll be older and wise. All the servants, including Dee-Dee, stood in front of the fountain, singing the last song. On the glories day, We'll shout hip-hip hooray, And we'll be human.... Dee-Dee popped out of the seventh story window and stood in the balcony. Dee-Dee: Again! She then jumped and fell towards the fountain. The servants looked up and ran out of her way, but Hubie and Donald bumped into each other. Dee-Dee made a big splash, causing all the servants to get wet. Me; In the next chapter, there a another good song and very romantic as well. Girls, it will make you cry. Terra: Oh, no, not again. Lilo: I will get the tissues ready this time. All: So read and review or else.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Beauty and the 2tailed Fox  
Me: Once again, this is the next chapter where a another good song is heard and now on with the show.  
In Tails's bedroom, Double D and Eddy kept scrubbing Tails, while he is in a tub, getting washed up for the big night for Kate, while Shadow is there with Tails, "Tonight is the big night!" Double D dumped a bucket full of water on Tails. "I'm not sure I can do this," said Tails. "You don't have time to be timid," said Shadow, "You have to be bold, daring." "Bold, daring," Tails shakes the water off, like a animal, trying to get himself dry. "There will be music," Shadow explained,"Romantic candle lights, provided by myself," Eddy began to dry Tails with a towel,"And when the moment is right, you confess your love." "Yes, I can.....I.....no, I can't," Tails looked down, sadly. "Come on, Miles, you care for the girl, don't you?" Shadow asked as he walked next to Tails. "More than everything," Tails replied, while Double D kept trimming Tails's hair. "Well, then you must tell her," said Shadow.  
"All done," said Edd. "Voila, you looked so....so...." said Shadow. "Stupid?" Tails asked, as he stared at his refection, with pigtails and bows. "Umm, that's not quite the word I was looking for, Miles." said Shadow. "Sockhead, that's not the way to cut it. Move aside," Eddy began to trim Tails's hair, until Donald came in, clearing his throat,"Your lady awaits." We now see Kate, wearing a red dress with no shoulder straps, golden gloves with silver lines on the hands and her hair is in a high ponytail by a bubble pony and with bangs on the left side. Her golden locket shines very bright around her neck, her glasses are now in light blue, She also wears red lipstick to make her beautiful for tonight. Kate walked down and saw Tails, wearing a black tuxedo, with a blue tie. Tails stood there, until he looked at Shadow, telling him to go on. Tails cleared his throat and walked down the stairs.  
Kate and Tails stared at each other and smiled. They both bowed and they're arm in arm, began to walk downstairs, while Blossom began to sing, with Knuckles, Hazuki and Rere by her side. Blossom: Tale as old as time, True as it can be, Barely even friends, Then someone bends unexpectedly. In the dining room, Kate and Tails are eating dinner, and Tails is doing very well with his dinner. Just a little change. Wormtail played the violin next to Kate. Kate then smiled and beckoned Tails to dance with her. Small to say the least, Both a little scared, Neither one prepared, Beauty and the 2tailed Fox. At the ballroom, Tails gulped, as Kate placed his hand around her waist. Kate looked at him and Tails began to dance with her. Ever just the same, Ever a surprise. Hubie, Marina, who cuddled against him, Sonic, Shadow and Donald watched, smiling. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette were watching this as Alvin drew them in a colorful drawing, Simon and Theodore was pretending to dance like them while Jeanette smiled and put her right paw on her cheek. "Oh, Espio, I wish you are here with me." Even as before, Even just as sure, As the sun will rise. Tails is doing well, with Kate's help and continued to dance with her.  
Tale as old as time, Tune as old as song, Bitter sweet and strange, Finding you can change, Learning you were wrong, Certain as the sun. Tails and Kate continued dancing, until Kate laid her head on his shoulder, while Tails smiled. Rising in the east, Tale as old as time. Hubie, Marina, Sonic, Shadow and Donald smiled at Tails and gave him a thumbs- up. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette then hugged each other and high-five each other as well. Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the 2tailed Fox. Hubie dimmed down the lights in the ballroom.  
Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the 2tailed Fox. Tails and Kate finished dancing and began to walk outside, after the tall doors opened. "Off to bed, you two," said Blossom,"It's past your bedroom. Hazuki and Rere both yawned as Blossom kissed them,"Good night, you two." Hazuki puts Rere in her Inviso Orb and she walked out of the ballroom, but she looked back through the doors smiling. Outside, Tails and Kate are at the balcony, under a starry night. They both sat down next to each other and they were quiet for a bit, until Tails broke the silence,"Kate," Tails then held her hands with his own,"Are you happy with me?" "Yes," Kate answered, but she looked through the distance. "What is it?" Tails asked.  
"If only I can see my cousins, just for a moment. I miss them so much," Kate answered, desperately. Tails looked disappointed for a moment, until he has a idea, "There is a way." Kate smiled and Tails lead her somewhere. At the West Wing, Tails handed her the Magic Chao Emerald,"This Chao Emerald will show you anything, anything you want to see. Just push the buttons." Kate held the Chao Emerald and pushes the buttons, "I like to see my cousins, please?" Kate turned away, while the Chao Emerald shines bright. Kate saw Ace who is helped Rev, who has fallen in the woods. Rev then coughed and lost with them, were two familiar girls in their hero forms. Kate was shocked, as Tails looked at her, concerned. "Ace, Rev, Lilo and Terra...oh, no, Rev is sick," said Kate,"He may be dying and Ace, Lilo and Terra are all alone with him." Tails turns and looks at the rose deep in thought, "Then you must..... you must go to them." "What did you say?" Kate asked. "I release you and your dogs, you're no longer my prisoner," Tails replied. "You mean....I am free even Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette?" Kate asked in amazement. "Yes," Tails answered. "Oh, thank you," Kate looked at the Chao Emerald,"Hold on Ace and Rev, I'm on my way," Kate handed the Chao Emerald back to Tails but he let her keep it,"Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back and remember me." "Thank you for understanding how much they need me," Kate smiles and began to leave, while Tails looks down in depression. Kate then touches his cheek and rushes out, while Donald watched her. "Well, your highness," said Donald,"I must say that everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you." "I let her go," said Tails as he looked down at the rose. "Ah, yes...." Donald realized what Tails said,"You what? How could you do that?" "I had to." Tails answered.  
"I know, but why?" Donald asked. "Because....I love her," Tails said. "He did what?!" Hubie, Marina, Sonic, Shadow, Blossom, Knuckles, Hazuki, still holding Rere in her Inviso Orb, asked, after Donald told them. "Yes, I am afraid that it's true," said Donald. "She's going away?" Hazuki then asked. "Rere?" Rere asked as well. "But he was so close," Hubie looked down. "After all this time, he's finally learn to love," said Knuckles. "That's it then. That should break the spell." Hubie then grinned. "Hubie, that is not enough," said Shadow, "She has to love Miles in return." "Now, it's too late," said Donald. Hazuki sneaked out quietly to do something important holding Rere in her pocket. Meanwhile, Tails watched Kate, riding on Black Beauty and her dogs running next to her and let out a ghostly wail of sorrow and anger. "Ace? Rev?" Kate called out in the woods, until she gasped; she saw Rev with his face down in the snow while Lilo hugged his head and Terra and Ace were helping him get up. Kate then came to their house just in time to help Rev while Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette were helping Lilo and Terra and Ace followed them inside. As they went inside, Yoru was disguised as a snowman and shook out of the snow, "They are back," he ran off to tell Evil Sonic. Me: Girls, what do you think of the chapter? Lilo: It was very good and romantic, Kate. Terra(crying her eyes out): It was so....so beautiful. Then she blew her nose out with a tissue. Me: Okay, then. So read and review or else.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11:Kill the Ghost Fox Boy  
Me: This is the next thing where things go very bad and now with the show.  
Rev opens his eyes but his vision is a little blurry. Until the blur of his eyesight was gone, he sees Kate, "Kate...." Rev said, weakly. "It's okay, Rev, I'm home," said Kate. Rev is now fully awake and he hugged her, " Me and Ace thought that we never see you and your dogs again." "I miss you guys, too," said Kate. Ace came running in from the living room and hugged her as well. Lilo then woke up and saw Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette. "Guys, I am glad to see you, and I'm glad that you are back." "We missed you too, Lilo." Alvin and Simon said as Theodore and Jeanette hugged her and Terra just stood there, smiling at this. "But, what about the ghost fox boy? How did you guys escape?" Ace asked. "Oh, we didn't escape, Ace and Rev, he let us go." Kate replied. "That horrible fox ghost?!" Ace and Rev were shocked. "But he's different, guys, he has changed," said Kate.  
Suddenly, the sound was heard, as she turned around and saw the bag was opened, revealing Hazuki holding Rere, who was dizzy. She looked up and exclaimed,"Hi!" "Well, well, well, a stowaway," said Kate, while Hazuki walked over to the bed. "Why, hello little girl and her fairy. I didn't think that we would see you again," said Rev. Hazuki turned around and asked Kate, "Kate, why you and your dogs go away? Don't you like us anymore?" Rere, Rere?" Rere asked too. "Oh, Hazuki, Rere, of course, I do it's just...." Kate was interrupted by a knock on the door. Kate then opens the door and saw Wiseman. Kate glanced to him, for some reason,"Can I help you, Wiseman?" Kate snapped. "I have come to collect your cousins," Wiseman answered. "What?!" Kate was shocked. "Don't worry, Miss Belle. We will take good care of them," Wiseman showed her the carriage that'll take her family to the asylum. "My cousins are not crazy, you lying cloak ghost!" Kate yelled. "They were raving like lunatics!" said Yoru, with the crowd. "We all heard them, did we?" The crowd yelled in agreement that they had enough with Ace and Rev's craziness, while Evil Sonic watched with a evil smirk on his face.  
"No, I won't let you!" Kate came outside, while Ace, Rev, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette want to know what is going on. "Kate?" Rev asked. Yoru smirked,"So, Ace and Rev, tell us again. How big was the ghost fox?" Ace then struggled,"Well, he was about this big, about eight feet, no more than ten feet." Yoru and the crowd began to laugh. "Well, you can't get much crazier than that," said Yoru, while the crowd laughed. Lilo and Terra then came outside with angry marks on their faces. "Listen to my brother and me, it's true!" said Rev but they were taken away by Collector and NegaDuck. "Get them out of here!" Yoru ordered. "Let go of us at once, squirt!" Ace shouted. Kate ran to Wiseman and grabbed his cloak,"No, you can't do this!" Wiseman didn't listen to her and blast her off which burnt her hand. Lilo and Terra then came up to him and punch him in the face and he fell back, head first into the snow. "Take that, you big bully!" Lilo yelled. "Yeah, no one does that to our best friend and gets away with it!!" Terra said in agreement. Evil Sonic came behind Kate," Poor Kate, it is a shame about your cousins." "You know, that they are not crazy, Evil Sonic." Kate begged. "You better answer or it's my knuckle ice cream sandwich!" Theodore snapped, cracking his knuckles. "Well, I might be able clear up this little misunderstanding, if....." said Evil Sonic. "If what?" Kate asked.  
"If you marry me!" Evil Sonic smirked. "What?" Kate now know that it was Evil Sonic's plan. "Why, you no good son of a vampire bat!!" Lilo was really mad and even put up her fists to teach ES a lesson. "Yeah, you overgrowth jerk, you rat face!!" Terra was so mad that her hands glowed yellow and was about move some rocks around. "One word, Kate and that all it takes," said Evil Sonic. Kate shoved his face from her,"Never!" "Than have it your way!" Evil Sonic walked away. "Kate?" Rev asked, while he and Ace was about to be thrown into the asylum. "Kate- chan, The Magic Chao Emerald." Jeanette yelled. Kate heard her and ran back to her house. "Let's go of us! We need our little cousin!" Ace yelled. Kate then came out of the house, holding the Chao Emerald that Tails let her keep. "My cousins are not crazy and I can prove it," that got Evil Sonic and the crowd's attention, while she said to the Chao Emerald and pushes the colorful buttons,"Show me Miles 'Tails' Prower!" The Chao Emerald shines and she showed the crowd, who gasped as they saw Tail, still letting out his ghostly wail cry. "Is he dangerous?" Emerald asked. "No, he would never hurt anyone," Kate answered, as she and her dogs came to the crowd, while Evil Sonic stared at the Chao Emerald, knowing that she is love with this....monster. "Please, I know he looks vicious, but he is really kind, gentle and a genius as well....and he is my friend." Kate smiled at Tails from the Chao Emerald. Evil Sonic turned her around and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that you have feelings for this monster." Kate had enough and slapped him across his face,"He's no monster, Evil Sonic, you are!"  
"Yeah, you big meanie!" Simon yelled. Theodore blew raspberries while holding his eye sockets while Alvin and Jeanette made faces. Lilo then came up to him and punch him in the face with her fists, giving him a black eye, grabbed his sunglasses and step them with her left foot and Terra just frowned at him as her hands changed back to normal. That made Evil Sonic shocked but he turned into anger and grabbed the Chao Emerald,"She is crazy as her cousins! The fox ghost will make off with your children," the people gasped," He will come after them at night!" "No!" Kate begged. "He's lying!" Kate's dogs begged. "We are not safe until his head is mounted on my wall. I'd say that we kill the fox ghost!" Evil Sonic shouted, as the crowd cheered in agreement.  
So after that, Lilo, Terra, Ace, Rev, Kate and her dogs ended up locked in the basement while Hazuki and Rere saw everything and looked sadly until they saw Ace and Rev's invention, with a axe at the end. At the woods, Evil Sonic and the crowd keep walking to the castle. Meanwhile, back at the castle, Blossom, Knuckles, Marina, Hubie, Tramp, Sonic, Shadow and Donald, still upset. "I knew it, I knew it was foolish to keep our hopes up!" said Donald. "Maybe, it would be better if she and her dogs had never come at all!" said Hubie. "Now, Hubie, don't say that!" said Sonic. Tramp began barking, as it looked though the window. It got the others's attention. "Could it be?" Hubie asked. "It is she and her dogs?" Blossom asked, as she and the others looked though the window, hoping it's Kate but it is not. "Oh, no, invaders!" said Hubie. "Intruders!" said Donald.  
"And that punk Anti- Toon is Evil Sonic!" said Knuckles. "Oh, no." said Shadow. "And they have the Chao Emerald!" Blossom added. Donald then ordered Shadow,"Go and warn the master! If is a fight they want, we'll be ready. Who is with me?" The door slammed, causing Donald to jump, knowing that the others had left him behind. Outside, Evil Sonic ordered the crowd,"Take anything you may find but remember, the fox boy is mine!" Inside, the servants came marching down to deal with the mob. Hubie and the rest then saw the door, about to break open. Meanwhile at Tails's room, which is wrecked, again, Shadow came into his room, briefing him,"Pardon me, master." "Leave me in peace." Tails ordered, still sad. "But, Miles, the castle is under attack!" said Shadow. Outside, the crowd kept ramming the log to the door, chanting, "Kill the ghost fox boy! Kill the ghost fox boy!" Back inside, Hubie and the others tried to block the door, but it is being bashed by the villains. "This isn't working!" Hubie said. "Yeah, no kidding, Hubie, we must do something. Without everyone's powers and strengths, we can't fight them and force them to leave!" Sonic growled. "Wait a minute, Sonic, you're a genius! I have got a idea," said Hubie. The bad guys kept bashing the door, still chanting,"Kill the ghost fox boy, Kill the ghost fox boy!" Back in Tails's room, Shadow asked," What shall we do, master?" "It's doesn't matter now. Just let them come," Tails answered. Outside......"Kill the ghost fox boy, Kill the ghost fox boy, Kill the ghost fox boy!" Evil Sonic and the bad guys finally broke in. Me: In the next chapter, the fight has began and so read and review or else.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: The Servants vs The Bad Guys  
Me:This is the next chapter where the fight has began and now on with the show.  
After Evil Sonic and the bad guys broke into the door, the hallway is empty and nobody is around. They began to walk inside, but they did not know that the servants are hiding in the darkness, waiting to strike. As the villains kept walking, Hubie came out of the darkness and said,"Now!" The servants then came out of nowhere, attacking the villains. Eddy, in Yellow Knight form, is beating the crud out of Kevin, while Danny tackled Vlad. Pete was about to cast a spell on Mickey, but he squashed Pete, flat. Timmy slammed the pot on Crocker's head and he and Jimmy used the spoons and hit the pot, causing Crocker to scram. Meanwhile, Hazuki set up Ace and Rev's invention, ready to set her friends free and rescue Tails,"Yes!" Hazuki ran to the seat and Rere pulled the string, making the horn whistle. "Here we go, Rere!" Hazuki shouted, holding Rere, while she drove the invention to the doors of the basement.  
Inside, Lilo, Terra, Ace, Rev, Kate, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette looked from the window,"What in the world?" Ace saw what is going on until his eyes widen as he saw the invention coming towards them. "Kate, guys, look out!" Rev then shouted as he, Ace, Lilo, Terra, Kate and her dogs took cover. The invention cut the basement doors into pieces, and it fell through and made a explosion. Kate, her dogs, Ace,Rev,and Lilo and Terra then came out of their hiding spots. Hazuki was hanging upside down on a spring and Rere is next to her, looking very dizzy. "Aw, man. You guys have to try this thing." Hazuki said. Back at the castle, the battle goes on as Serena, Amy, Raye, and Mina threw tomatoes at Jedite.  
Jedite was about to attack them, but he saw Blossom and Knuckles with the Ojamajos. "Up there, you Scury Scum! Now Ojamajos!" Blossom ordered. The Ojamajos and Blossom poured hot tea on him, making him yell. Knuckles then came to him, using his kung-fu and punching skills on him. Jedite is beat up and screamed, as he ran away. "That will teach you to mess with us!" Knuckles yelled. Rubeus looked up and saw Dee-Dee in a wresting style about to fall on him. Dee-Dee then smashed him on the floor. Meanwhile, Evil Sonic kicked the door to see if Tails is in there, but he's not. Gwen fought Cyrpine and Ptrol, until Tiny try to grab her but Trent hit him on the head with his guitar. "Get him, girls," Dee-Dee ordered as Yumi, Sam and Raven did some make-up on them. Until they are done, Tiny saw that he was dressed as a goth girl and ran off, screaming like a little girl.  
Meanwhile, Hubie and Sonic were cornered, when Yoru hold the torch, about to burn the penguin and the hedgehog alive. Donald hopped on the top of the stairs, wearing Napoleon's hat and clothes; he saw Yoru, while Hubie and Sonic panicked, thinking this is the end. That's until Donald yelled his yell, slid down the banister, and used the scissors. He then jumped off and poked Yoru's butt with the scissors, until Yoru screamed. Back at the woods, Kate, Hazuki, holding Rere, Ace, Rev, Lilo and Terra rode on Black Beauty's back as Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette ran next to them back to the castle. Meanwhile, Drake is pulling Marina's hands or trying to break them. Amy Rose, who is Sonic's girl was trying to help her friend but got punched in the face, leaving her with a black eye. "Get your ugly hands off my hands!" Marina roared. "Hubie, help!" Hubie growled angrily as he went behind Drake. Sonic give him a torch, takes a deep breath and blew a powerful fire blast on Drake's rear as Sonic helps out his girlfriend get up from the floor.  
Drake screamed and ran off, letting go of Marina. Hubie caught her in his arms. "My hero," Marina kissed him on his cheek. They smiled at each other and Amy did the same thing to Sonic and they smiled at each other as well. Tramp was running away and being chased by Malachite, Nephlite and Yoru. In the kitchen, Tramp is cornered, while Yoru, Nephlite and Malachite came towards it. "There is no place to run, rodent!" Yoru smirked. But he was wrong; Kusu Kusu, Rima, Musashi and Kairi came out of nowhere, showing them, their sharp weapons. The bad guys turned around and saw Head Chef, wearing a cloak, laughing evilly, as fire blew out. Yoru, Nephlite and Malachite screamed. "That is it, I'm out of here! and I'm going back to Ikuto!" said Yoru. The bad guys then ran out of the castle and the servants cheered for their victory, while Donald, Hubie and Sonic stood on the pouch. "And stay out!" Donald yelled. Hubie then grabbed Donald and kissed him on both cheeks as Sonic laughed out loud. "Thank you, Donald. You are a true pal." said Hubie. "I agree with Hubie on that one." said Sonic. "First of all, you are very welcome, Sonic and Hubie, Don't ever kiss me again!" said Donald, in disgust while slapping Hubie away. Me: In the next chapter, it is part two of the fight where Tails and Shadow faces off against Evil Sonic. So read and review or else.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Shadow and Tails vs Evil Sonic  
Me: This is the next chapter where again part two of the fight that Shadow and Tails go against Evil Sonic and now on with the show.  
Evil Sonic opens the door to Tails's room, until he saw Tails along with Shadow, looking out of the window, still sad. Evil Sonic raised his crossbow and looked at them. Tails looks at Evil Sonic, with a sad look, but he is not doing anything, then Tails looks back down in sadness, again. Suddenly, Evil Sonic releases the arrow and it strikes Tails on his shoulder. Shadow gasped in horror as Tails screams in pain, while he stands up. Evil Sonic rushes and tackles Tails, when he was throw out of the window. Evil Sonic began to laugh and got out to the balcony. Tails was about to get up, but Evil Sonic kicked him. Tails tumbles down right to the edge. Evil Sonic catches up to Tails and corners him, while Tails sat there in despair. "Get up!" said Evil Sonic, but Tails didn't do anything. Evil Sonic then kicks him," Get up! What is the matter, fox boy?" Evil Sonic chuckled. "Too kind and gentle to fight back?" Tails looks down, ignoring him. Evil Sonic walks to the foreground and breaks off a piece from the roof. Evil Sonic walk towards Tails, about to smash his head. "No!" Tails opens his eyes and heard a familiar voice from below. He and Shadow looked down and saw Kate with Black Beauty, Ace, Rev, Lilo, Terra and Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette.  
"Kate....." said Tails. "No, Evil Sonic, don't!" Kate then shouted. Evil Sonic was about to kill Tails, but he grabbed the piece, got up and glanced at him. Evil Sonic's eyes widen. "I'm going in, Ace and Rev, stay here with the girls," Kate kicked the door open to save Tails with her dogs running behind her. Meanwhile, Evil Sonic and Tails keep fighting with Shadow's help. Evil Sonic swung his weapon, but Tails dodged it, just in time. Tails growled at Evil Sonic as he walked on four legs, while Evil Sonic backed away as Shadow then cheered on Tails during the whole fight.  
Evil Sonic then slipped on the roof, until Tails lunged at him. Inside, Kate ran upstairs with her dogs followed her. Back outside, Tails pinned Evil Sonic on the ground, but Evil Sonic threw Tails off. Evil Sonic picked the weapon and smashed the monster, but it was a stoned gargoyle. "Come on out and fight!" Evil Sonic shouted, as he began to find Tails,"Were you in love with her, ghost fox? Do you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?" Tails had enough and stuck right behind Evil Sonic. Evil Sonic quickly turned around and swung his weapon, but Tails dodged it. "Kate will never fall in love with you! I fell in love with her!" said Tails. "Way to go, Miles, tell him the truth!" Shadow said in agreement.  
Evil Sonic laughed," Who could ever love a ghost fox boy? You are just a monster!" No, you are!" said Tails. Evil Sonic glanced at him and kept swinging his weapon, but Tails keeps avoiding the attacks. "It's over, fox boy. Kate is mine!" That made Tails very ticked off and punched Evil Sonic with his ecto-ball,"She doesn't belong with you and she never will!" Tails grabbed Evil Sonic by the neck and holds him out over the edge of the roof. "Let me go!, please, I will do anything, anything!" Evil Sonic begged. "Miles, stop!, you know better than this!" Shadow yelled.  
Tails looked at Shadow and then he realized that Shadow is right, as his anger face melts off. Tails thought,'What am I doing? I'm not a murder and never hurt anyone.' Tails then pulls Evil Sonic back and his face is closer to Evil Sonic's, "Get out of my castle and never come back!" Tails shoves Evil Sonic to the ground. Kate and her dogs finally came to the balcony from above," Tails!" Tails turns around and saw Kate, "Kate?" Tails began to climb the tower, leaving Evil Sonic behind. Until Tails came to the top, he held out his hand,"Kate!" Kate then held out her hand, until her and Tails's hands held to each other. Tails came close and saw her face,"You came back!" They both stare passionately, as they were quiet. Suddenly, Tails screams in pain and Kate is helpless. Evil Sonic grins evilly and pulls out the knife out of Tails's back,"I can't believe you fell for my trick!" Tails started to fall, knocked Evil Sonic off, causing to lose balance. Kate reaches forward and pulls Tails back while Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette grab Kate's shirt, while Evil Sonic falls off, screaming to his death, never to seen again.  
Kate helps Tails, who is injured, up to the balcony. Shadow who got the others to come out and they gasped that Tails is injured. Kate lays Tails on the floor; she is worried that Tails wouldn't make it. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette backed up, still worried. Tails opens his eyes, slowly and saw Kate,"You.....you came back....." "Of course, I came back. I couldn't let them...."  
Kate hugged Tails,"Oh, this is all my fault. If only I came here sooner." "Maybe, it is better this way," said Tails. "Don't say that. We will be together and things are going be better, you will see," said Kate as Tails coughed. Tails placed his hand on her cheek, as she held his hand,"At least I get to see you one last time." Kate kept holding his hand to her cheek, then Tails closed his eyes and breathed for the last time as his hands fell on his side. Kate drop his hand and put her own hands over her mouth; she can't believe that Tails is dead. "No! Please, please, please! Don't leave me! I love you!" Kate began to cry on his chest. Alvin and Simon cried while they hugged each other. Theodore, even though he is a tough boy, he cried also silently and Jeanette cried silently also while putting her head on Theodore's shoulder. Inside, the last rose petal fell to the ground, as Hubie, Sonic, Shadow, Donald, Blossom and Knuckles saw it. They all looked down, as Donald puts his arm on Blossom's shoulder as Blossom silently cries on Knuckles who is hugging her. Hubie and Sonic were speechless and Shadow just puts his hands on his face, as tears came running down from his eyes and then he shouted out the only thing, that matters to them,"Miles!!!" and they know that they had lose their hope and their master. Me: So read and review or else and coming next, is the final chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14:Happily Ever After  
Me: This is the final chapter where everyone is happy and now on with the show.  
Rain continued to pour and everything is quiet, as Kate kept crying on Tails's chest. Suddenly, one beam of light falls like a shooting star, then one by one, more beams of light kept falling down. Kate stopped crying and looked around, knowing what is happening and starts backing away, as Tails's body rises up off the ground. Hubie, Sonic, Shadow, Donald, Blossom and Knuckles watches this in extreme anticipation. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette saw this and went next to her. Tails rises up to the air magically and began to turn, slowly. He is enveloped in a cloud of light and his cloak wrapped around him. Underneath, Tails's body began to shift and transform. His hand came out and the brown fur on his arm disappeared into his orange fur and his gloves are still on. Kate kept backing away, as we see his shoes turns into red and white shoes and the fur on his leg had changed into a orange fur and the brown fur has disappeared. His ghost outfit had disappeared and his two tails turn back to orange fur. Finally, a wind blows across his face and the brown fur had disappeared into orange fur, revealing Tails's face. Tails then gradually descends and is laid on the floor again. Kate was about to touch him, but Tails begin to move.  
Tails got up and looks at his hands, "It can't be....." Tails turns around to face Kate. Kate looked confused for a moment. "Kate, it's me," said Tails. Kate keep looking at him, but when she saw his blue eyes, she knows it's really him,"It is really you!" Kate places her hand on his cheek. Tails places his hand on Kate's cheek and they both stare at each other, very passionately. Both of them leaned closer and they finally kissed. While they kissed, fireworks display and explode around them. The gloom around the castle had disappeared, revealing a blue sky.  
The castle transformed, with the gargoyles changed into cherubs. Hubie, Sonic, Shadow, Donald, Blossom and Knuckles then came out, while they began to change and given powers again. Hubie changed and he got a green pebble back again and has his memory back. "Hubie," said Tails. Sonic changed next and now has on a blue tuxedo and Shadow changed and now has on a black tuxedo. "Sonic and Shadow," said Tails. Donald changed and now he has on his court wizard outfit and has his own memory back."Donald!" Tails hugged Donald.  
Knuckles's dragon wings came out and his gloves went back to his powerful gloves."Knuckles!" said Tails. A beam of light hits Blossom and she flew around, meaning her powers have came back and she is the Power Puff Girl Leader again. "Blossom! Oh, look at us!" Tails hugged them all. Tramp, Hazuki and Rere ran to the others. "Aunt Blossom, Aunt Blossom!" said Hazuki. Magic appeared around Tramp and he is now clear and with a brand new collar. Light orange magic appeared in Hazuki's hands, it was a Dokkan Bottle and it transform into her Dokkan witchling outfit, while Rere changed into Hazuki and back. Blossom then picked Hazuki up and hugs her,"Oh my goodness!"  
"It's a miracle!" Hubie exclaimed, as Tails picks Kate up and swings her. We now see that they are at the ballroom, wearing the same fancy clothes, just like before, while all the people, including the good people from the village watched them. Tails and Kate kissed quickly and they began to dance. "Ah, young love......" Hubie sighed as Sonic and Shadow nodded in agreement.  
"Oh, Hubie...." Marina, now has her memory, uses her finger. Hubie grins evilly and began to chase her, but Donald stops him and shakes his hand. "Well, Hubie, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?" Donald asked. "Of course, buddy. I told you that she would break the spell," said Donald. "I beg your pardon, my friend, but I believe I told you." Donald corrected. "No, you didn't, Donald. Hubie told you," said Sonic.  
"You most certainly did not, you penguin nerd!" Donald pushed Hubie. "En grade, you overgrowth duck!" Hubie and Donald began to fight, but then, Marina and Sonic stopped them. "Well, both of you guys stop it?" Sonic then asked. "Yeah, break it up you two," said Marina. "It's doesn't matter who told who, but we are free from the spell." "And besides, you guys, we can now kiss our true loves as well," said Shadow as he kissed his girlfriend Cream the Rabbit on her cheek and she gigged out loud. Marnia then kissed Hubie on his beak, and he gave her the pebble. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette watch Kate and Tails dancing, while Jeanette looked down sadly. "Oh, Jeanette, I brought a friend with me." Theodore called. Theodore moved, to revealing a familiar humanoid chameleon with purple skin, yellow eyes, a yellow horn on his forehead, and is wearing white gloves and black/yellow/ green shoes. It was Espio. Jeanette's eyes widen and she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Simon cried tears of happiness and hugged Alvin, as he, Alvin and Theodore smiled. Meanwhile, Tails and Kate keep dancing, while Blossom, Knuckles, Hazki, Rere as Hazki, Lilo, Terra, Ace and Rev watched, as Ace and Rev, who began to cry. "Are they going to live happily even after, Aunt Blossom?" Hazuki asked. "Of course, Hazuki, of course," Blossom answered. Hazuki looked puzzled,"Do I have still to sleep in the cupboard?" Ace and Rev then laughed along with Lilo and Terra. Blossom laughed and hugs the witchling and the fairy then high five Knuckles. Tails and Kate continued dancing around the ballroom, while the people watched and the chorus began to sing the last line. Certain as the sun, Rising in the east, Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the 2tailed Fox. And so they all lived happily ever after. The End! Me: So did you guys like the story? Alvin: Like it? Once again I loved it! Simon: Me too. Theodore: Me three. Jeanette: I did it too, Kate- chan and once again I get to be with Espio. Lilo: Great story, Kate. Terra: I loved the ending. Me: Oh, Terra, you always liked the ending of my stories. Lilo: So what is next for you, Kate? Terra: Lilo, again don't be rude, she is going to tell us, right Kate? Me: Right, Terra, coming next is another surprise story staring my good friend Demi Lovato and her good friend Pooh Bear. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette: Cool! Lilo: I can't wait for this one, Kate. Terra: Me too. All: So read and review!


End file.
